


Something out of Nothing

by GroshJoban



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kind of a slow start, Not So Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Cuddling, Sexual Fantasy, Shy Oswald, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroshJoban/pseuds/GroshJoban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother Kapelput is getting older. She need someone to look after Oswald now that he's grown up. So why not arrange a marriage! When the big day comes and goes the unwilling bride and groom may not be as unwilling... ;)  Chapter 1/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real story so I hope you guys enjoy! I don't have a set plan of chapters so it's really a work in progress, let me know if the chapters get a little dry (I have a tendency to to that). Either way I hope you like it :)

Arranged marriage was a relic of the past, it never occurred now in the modern world. Well at least that’s what you thought. Until that ideal got shattered yesterday. Your father requested your presence in the living room. Concerns flashed through your mind but you gathered your strength and went. There, sat your parents, your father motioned for you to sit on the couch and you complied. Your eyes refused to focus and instead flited around the room, looking at anything but your parents. A loud coughing alerted you and your eyes darted to your parents. Your father finished clearing his throat as your mother sad besides him, her brows knitted together in worry. Your stomach dropped as you sat, trying to figure out what was so wrong.

 

Inhaling and exhaling deeply your father brought his hands to his face, palms together as thought he was praying. But no prayers exited his mouth, only a sigh. “Y/N.” he said his voice nearly a whisper. You nod silently twisting the fabric of your pants. “You know how your mother and I came here to live in Gotham.” He said, his voice seemed neutral but it teemed with tension. Again you simply nod. “We were denied entry initially, they were going to send us right back but we were saved.”  
“By your Brother, I remember.” You cut in. With a wave of his hand your father hushes you. “Not it was not my brother but a friend of ours from home. He agreed to use his wife’s connections in the border police to allow us to sneak in, your mother and I. Her brother and Uncle were the chief and the head inspector.” You were unsure of where your father was going but you were teetering on the edge of your seat.

A moment of silence took place as your father glanced at your mother, they quickly made and broke eye contact before your father turned his head to you. “But she asked for something in return. I thought it would never happen….We couldn’t go back it was too dangerous, you must understand.” His voice had delved to near pleading as your father’s face twisted in emotion. “I don’t know what’s going on here, you’re scaring me Dad, tell me what’s going on.” You said biting your lip as the emotions rose.  
Unable to continue your father put his face into his hands. “What she wanted in return was you. Well you didn’t exist yet but she wanted you.” Your mother muttered. “She wanted me for what?” you said your voice beginning to crack as tears threatened to drown your eyes. “She wanted a guaranteed bride for her son.” She managed to choke out. “And now she wants to collect you.”

 

After those words left your mother’s mouth all went numb. You saw yourself fall to your knees and you saw your mother rush to embrace you, but it was like watching a movie. The numbness finally went away when you laid down in your bed that night. Tears that were sitting in your eyes since this afternoon rushed forwards rushing down your face. Who was this unknown boy, he was your fiancée but who was he. Your thoughts raced through your mind, stopping any sleep that you may have wanted to do. What if he was rude, what if he actually hurt you. Eventually you exhausted yourself into sleep and drifted off. In the morning your eyes squinted open, still sensitive to the light. You pushed yourself to an upright position and shivered in the cold morning air. The memories from yesterday hit you like a car and suddenly you found yourself crying hopelessly. You were terrified, your parents were so regretful but they had not backed down. The mere thought of what could happen to them potentially if they disobeyed scared you thoroughly. “We will all go to their home tomorrow and you will meet, perhaps he does not wish to be engaged to you either. Nothing is set in stone.” Said your mother as she wept with you. But it all felt like it was carved into granite.

You didn’t want to dress up but your father urged you to. “You may not wish to marry him, but you must never be rude.” He said through gritted teeth before you all left. The car ride was short you prayed for traffic or an accident, as terrible as that might be, just so you could have just a few more minutes of control before it was taken from you. But there was no accidents and it was a Tuesday morning after the rushing of workers to their places of employment. As you sat in the back seat looking out to the bustling streets of Gotham you wished you could cry, but the car stopped and it was time.  
Supporting you at your sides the three of you hobbled up the stairs of a shabby building, down a shabby hall, to a shabby door. You saw your mother’s shaking hand reach up to lightly knock. She barely made a sound but almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a small woman. ‘Was she waiting for us.’ You wonder as your parents brought you inside. The apartment was odd to say the least. It was open rooms and actually had a bathtub in the middle of it. To think who could live like this, you wouldn’t survive without your private space.

 

The woman chatted with your parents at an almost inaudible volume. You stood, as still as stone staring at the ground, clinging to your jacket. The woman broke away from your parents and walked to you. Jumping slightly you attempted to keep your calm. “You may call me Mother Kapleput.” She says before hoarsely laughing. Laughing out of nervousness you try to back away to regain some personal space but she steps with you.

Your eyes dart to your parents as you silently plead to save you but they look to the ground. “Mother” looks you up and down raising her brows at your choice of shoes. “That can be fixed.” You hear her mutter to herself as she scratches her chin. Her eyes zig zag up to your face as she examines you closely. “Very pretty.” She says as she puts out her hand, lightly grasping your cheeks. Your heart pounds against your chest and you feel your body becoming more drenched in sweat as she turns your head, left and right. “The hair is good.” She says, fluffing you hair with her hands before turning to your parents and nodding. They do not respond and instead turn their backs to you.  
Her hand squeezes harder on your face “Smile.” She said airily as though she asked you for the time. You comply too her odd request and put on a big a grin as you could manage. Mrs. Cobblepot moved in her face closer and squinted, closely examining your mouth. “It is satisfactory. I am happy with her.” She turned to your parents humming to herself. “Oswald!” she yells in a light tone, oblivious to the strong tension bouncing about in the room. You stand waiting for an entrance but nothing happens. Silence spreads over the room as Mrs. Cobblepot grew more impatient, tapping her foot loudly.

Almost immediately you hear footsteps, they almost sounded like a child stomping after being punished and sent to his room. Your breath was caught in your throat as a door opened and out stepped your intended. He closed the door with a huff and shuffled to his mother. You strained to get a good look at his face but his head was bowed and he was hunched over. ‘He probably doesn’t like this either.’ You think to yourself as you stand awkwardly as Mrs. Cobblepot takes Oswald by the hand. You hear her giggling as your mother begins to weep silently. This woman concerned you, if she was this odd what could he possibly be like?

 

A warm hand took hold of yours and Mrs. Cobblepot placed it on top of Oswald’s. Stepping back she took in a good look of the both of you. “Oh what a handsome couple you make.” She squealed clapping her hands together before walking over to your parents do resume their hushed discussions. Realizing you still held Oswald’s hand, you quickly drew yours back to your coat pocket. Oswald did the same and you both stood in awkward silence. Rocking back and forth on your feet you finally look up at Oswald for the first time. He looked interesting to say the least. His pale skin dotted with freckles was currently pink (from what you assume is embarrassment) all over his cheeks and pointed nose. He was lean and moderately tall but what really caught your eye was his hair. It was blacker than ink and spiked out in an asymmetrical fashion. Though you would never admit it to yourself, you found him actually kind of cute. But at the current moment you simply stood and stared as he fiddled with his pockets.  
Taking a chance you take a step closer to him. “I’m Y/N.” you offer awkwardly before biting your nails. “I’m Oswald Cobblepot.” He said in a hollow voice only looking at you out of the corner of his eye. “I get the feeling you’re not too happy with this arrangement either.” You mutter looking up to him. Oswald turned his head to you, his bright blue eyes send a shiver through you. “No I am not, I only found out this morning.” Your eyes widened, while the information was still a fresh wound to you, you couldn’t imagine finding out then having to meet that person only an hour or two after. “But if my mother insists, I have to do what she says. She knows what’s best.” He said in a very frustrated, nasal tone.

“I think my mother want’s this for me since I moved out and started working at a club. I think she thinks it will keep me close to her since she can’t keep tabs on me anymore.” "So she wants me to keep an eye on you and report back to her like a spy?" You grumble clutching you fists in anger. You wouldn't be used like that, being forced into to report to this woman. "No nothing like that I think she just needs someone to keep an eye on me since she's getting old." He mumbled looking back at his mother. "Oh, well that's not so bad, but I don't feel totally okay with just going to live with a stranger you know. Not that you're a serial killer or anything." A small chuckle came from the back of Oswald’s throat. Without thinking you chuckled in return. "I don't feel entirely good about it either. My apartment isn't all that wonderful to live in." His voice grew into a whisper as Oswald seemed to slump at the mention of his home. You pat his arm quickly, but put it back behind your back at lighting speed, blushing deeply. "I don't need much really I'm not all that fancy. I never had much anyways." You smile shyly as Oswald returns it with a small grin. 'What is going on here I shouldn't be getting along with him, I'm supposed to hate him.' Your conflicting thoughts were cut short by Mrs. Cobblepot's loud voice.

"I will be seeing you Thursday dear stay warm, winter will be arriving soon." She said cheerfully as she joined her son. Taking his hand in hers and smiling widely. You nod in return and look at Oswald. He was already looking at you intensely. You couldn't break eye contact. Even when your parents took your arms and left with you, the last thing you saw before the door closed was Oswald’s eyes staring back at you.

The car ride back was in complete silence. Your parents wouldn't dare look back at you. You hoped they would say something but neither of them would, so you just sat and stewed in your frustration. Why were they so insistent on giving you up to a stranger why didn't they try to fight it at least? "What's on Thursday?" You ask in a monotone voice, attempting to mask your emotional state. No reply. "That's the big day isn't it?" Still no reply. "I still don't know why you want me to marry him so bad." You mutter slinking down in your seat as you cross your arms angrily. The car swerved and gritted to a stop. Your father whipped around to look at you. His eyes were wet and his face had seemed to age ten years. "Do you think I am alright with this? That boy's mother saved our lives. We would have been shot the moment we stepped foot on land" tears flowed from his eyes as he attempted to cover them "We never thought we could have children Y/N and by the time you were born we had forgotten. Please forgive us." She pleaded reaching out to you. Taking your hands. You held on limply as your father started up the car and drove home.


	2. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's finally happening.

Wednesday was uneventful you mostly just packed your things in silence as your parents avoided you and went to work. The boxes piled up as your room emptied. 'Why don't I just run away?' You thought to yourself. Sighing deeply you actually went and packed a bag with clothes and money. Before you could get food a knock on the door caught your attention. You slowly put the bag down and slid it out of sight. Creeping to the door you peek through the peep hole.

"Oswald?!?" You say swinging open the door. "May I come in?" He asks nervously as he fumbled with his umbrella. "Yes come in." Oswald shuffles in brushing off the wetness from his coat. "Can I take that?" "No I don't intend on staying here for very long." You nod allowing him to speak. "I know you're not very happy with the situation and neither am I. Your parents are too wrapped up in the past to realize they're making a mistake." "I know they told me they owe their lives to your mother.” Pausing a moment you consider sharing your plans with him “Don't tell anyone...” Oswald mimes turning a key on his mouth and throwing it away. A giggle escaped your mouth before you could stop it.

 

Clamping your mouth shut you slide the bag out. "I was thinking about running away." You whisper, shamefully looking at the ground. A loud laughter made you look back up. "Well I came just in time, I think I have a solution." Oswald was smiling widely. When he wasn't so miserable Oswald was pretty attractive. "We can just get married for the convenience for our parents. You can come and live with me like a roommate. You can even pay rent if you like" stopping to consider his offer you think about it. His idea was perfect, your parents would never know. And you had been planning on moving out for some time. It became less of a forced marriage and more of a very sudden roommate. "That's an amazing idea Oswald. We only really have to be married around your mother and my parents."

Lighting up at your praise Oswald only smiled wider. "Will you take me for better or for worse" he teased holding out his hand to you. You take it, smirking. "I do" you say pretending to wipe away a tear. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow my dearest darling wife. Said Oswald sarcastically as he strutted to the door. Following him you bowed as you opened it. "See you tomorrow my darling dearest husband." He waves goodbye and rushes off. You close the door and lean against it. Butterflies are pounding against your insides as you realize how flushed you are. "Maybe Oswald Cobblepot won't be so bad after all." It was finally the day. Since there was so little time to prepare you had a simple white dress that you had worn to your graduation. You were moderately happy but you kept up the illusion of neutrality. Your hair was in place and a veil was fitted over your face. You were as ready as you could possibly be considering the situation.

The plan was this, Mrs. Cobblepot had arranged her priest to come to her home and perform the ceremony. Then there would be a quick dinner then you would go to your new home which held all of your things that your father moved over for you. Your reflection in the bathroom mirror showed all the apprehension on your face. While you weren’t obligated to do anything you were still scared of the coming change. New house, in a new part of town, new responsibilities. “And a new roommate.” You mumble fixing your short veil. The presence of your father in the door let you know it was time to leave. You swallowed the lump in your throat and straightened your back. ‘You only have to pretend.’ You think to yourself before you turn to leave. As promised Mrs. Cobblepot had a priest at her home, sitting, drinking tea by the time you arrived. She practically jumped up at your arrival.

“Hello Y/N, you look very nice today.” She said taking your hands and winking. You smile weakly and look back to your sullen parents. A pang of sadness hit you in the heart as you saw their tired faces. You loved your parents but they were so insistent on a forced marriage. Scrunching your face up you turn back to Mrs. Cobblepot. Forcing a smile on your face you look up and notice Oswald arriving in the room. He was dressed to the nines in a black suit and tie. Silently thanking the universe that he looked just as nervous as you did. The priest got up at Oswald’s arrival and clapped his hands together. “I expect you want me to start the ceremony Gertrud.” He said bending down slightly to reach her level. “Of course!” she replied cheerily before seating herself on a nearby chair, clasping her hands together.

Your parents joined her on some more chairs next to her. You were frozen in place, whatever confidence you had before was now gone and replaced with a frenzy of nervousness. “Y/n? Won’t you join us?” asked the priest as he beckoned to you. Your legs complied and you walked forwards joining him and Oswald. Smiling softly Oswald winked at you. A small conspiratory smile escaped your lips as the priest began his lines. It was a short ceremony and before you knew it the priest was asking Oswald if he would take you to be his wife. “I-I do. Father Vincent.” He says as his voice cracks. Father Vincent turned to you. “Do you take this man in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?”. “I do.” And that was that. Gertrud erupted in applause as your parents clapped twice and stopped. “You must kiss the bride!” she exclaimed. “M-mother I hardly think that is appropriate.” You both glanced at each other, you shook your head no but Oswald ignored it. He quickly bent down and planted a kiss right on your cheek, near your mouth. Your hands flew up to your face as you covered your now red cheeks.

Oswald was just as red as he looked to the ground. “My son is finally a married man!” cried Gertrud was tears streamed down her face. “Right well let’s have dinner now please. I’m very hungry.” You say loudly, eager to move on from that embarrassing moment. Gertrud laughed, it sent shivers up and down your spine as the look on her face turned almost predatory. “Oh no the dinner is for your parents, Father Vincent and I. You must go settle in your new home with my dear son. It is your wedding night after all.” Her voice lowered as she stared at you, her smile tearing though her face. Later accounts from Oswald stated that at that moment, your eyes very nearly burst from your head you opened them so quickly. Your mouth dropped down at lightning speed as you stood there with Oswald. A tight hug brought you from your trance as you mother draped over you, whispering intelligibly. Your father joined you with a stern nod and a harsh look to Oswald. A quick goodbye to your parents and you were practically shoved out the door by Gertrud. Stumbling into the hall Oswald rushes up with your coat and steadies you. “We should go now, it’s getting dark.” He whispers, helping you into your coat as you processed your new mother’s parting words.


	3. He does not sleep like a board.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to pick up the pieces from that disaster of a wedding and start fresh.. Hopefully

 The winters air flew thought you as the door outside opened. "What a beautiful day for a wedding." You say sarcastically. "Well it was not ideal but it's over." Silence spread over you both as you walked down the street. "Taxi or train? How far do you live from here anyways?" "Around twenty minutes but can we get some food first. I'm starved." Exclaims Oswald. Just as he finished talking your stomach growled loudly. "I guess we could go somewhere it is a special day at least." You shrug continuing down the street. "I only have ten dollars on me how fancy do you feel like eating?" You ask as you fumble through your wallet. Oswald purses his lips. "I have money at home we can just get takeout." And soon you were at Oswald’s apartment, well now it was yours too technically. He wasn't exaggerating when he said it was small. It was one room with a small kitchen, a queen size bed and a small bathroom. But it wasn't anything you weren't used to. "I'm sorry it's not much but the rent is good." Oswald muttered as he locked the door. "It's kind of nice in its own way, I like it."

Walking through the room you see your boxes of things scattered around the floor. You kick off your shoes and walk to the bed taking off your veil and throwing it at a chair. You fall face first into the spring mattress, laying there for a moment. "What now?" "You could unpack some of your things and get changed. This suit is uncomfortable." He says walking towards the bathroom and closing the door. You lift your head up and listen to him. The thought of Oswald getting changed popped into your mind. His pale body underneath his clothes. Your imagination drifted further south as the bathroom door opened. Jumping up suddenly you are face to face with a very concerned Oswald. "Are you alright?" He says squinting. You mumble an excuse and rush to open a box of your clothes.

Pulling out your pyjamas you run to the bathroom and close the door behind you. Your breathing is fast and erratic as you struggle to control it. "Calm down Y/N he's your roommate don't make it weird." You whisper as you lean against the door. As your breath slowed you examined the bathroom closer. It was disgusting. You could tell Oswald only just moved out since he had no sense of how to care for a house. "And with a mother like that how could he." Mumbling as you put on your pyjamas a quiet knock at the door grabs your attention. Opening it you are face to face again with Oswald. His face is already red as he avoids eye contact with you. "I took the liberty of ordering food while you c-changed" he stuttered heavily as his blush deepened. "I hope you like Italian." He said picking at his pyjama shirt. "That sounds lovely Oswald thank you."

You smile as your heartbeat quickens. "I know why you were so flustered back there." Says Oswald bluntly. "Whha?" You say, shocked as your eyes widen like saucers. "You noted I only have one bed. I would just like to stress how I do not mind sleeping in the floor, you are my guest and you deserve the bed." You begin to brush Oswald’s suggestion off about sleeping in the floor. Then it dawns on you that there is only one bed in the apartment. Groaning you walk out to assess the room further. It became clear that Oswald could not sleep on the floor. It was dirty and creaky and you thought you saw a cockroach. "No Oswald it's alright look we can just put pillows between us there's a lot and I think if you slept down there you would get sick" nodding in agreement Oswald went to sit on the bed. "So how much rent did you want from me." You say joining him on the bed. "Oh whatever you can pay for now... To be honest I'm not sure what you do for a living." He says scratching his head. "Oh!" You laugh "I'm a waitress as that diner near the police station." 

"Oh! That sounds far more interesting than what I do." He said shifting on the bed. Intrigued you cock your head. "What do you do exactly, I know you work at a club but I have no idea what you do there." A deep sigh escapes from Oswald. "I'm an umbrella boy. It's exactly what it sounds like I hold an umbrella for fish Mooney." "The fish Mooney?" You say raising your eyebrows. "You didn't tell me I was married to a mobster!" You wink and nudge Oswald. While you joked about being married yesterday it had an odd tone to it now that it actually happened. But Oswald said nothing and laughed in return "I'm not a mobster yet but I would like to be as powerful as one someday. Maybe then we can live somewhere nicer." The words "we" rang in your ears, your heartbeat sped up as your eyes Oswald out of the corner of your eye. To your surprise he was already looking.  

Turning your head until you are fully facing him. He does the same as you both sit and stare in silence. Oswald's breathing becomes more erratic. You don't even notice than you have started to lean closer to him. He follows your lead as you inch towards each other. Suddenly a knock at your door causes you to jump back. "T-the food is here." You manage to say as you jump up and walk to the door. Oswald sits and stares off for a moment before he snaps back and jumps us as well. He opens the door as you count out the money. Fifty-fifty split. "That's how roommates pay for things." You think attempting to keep a hold of yourself.

 Oswald spoke with the delivery boy and you went to hand him the money. Your hands brush as you deposit the bills in Oswald’s hands. The touch again makes you jump slightly. Turning around quickly you allow Oswald to handle the delivery as you try to calm down. Breathing in and out you steady your nerves. 'Calm down y/n he's practically a stranger you can't be like this' you think biting your lip. 'It is your wedding night after all.' A voice in your head whispered. Your face turned a scarlet red as your heartbeat echoed in your ears.

Unwillingly your imagination started to paint a picture. It was Oswald, red faced and panting as he draped himself over your body. Moaning softly into your ear as he thrust into you. You opened your eyes as the door shut but the warmness in your stomach stayed. Walking back Oswald fumbled through the bags. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a few different things, we can always eat it later.” He sounded jittery, it was somewhat of a relief to you.

“I’m not too picky when I’m this hungry.” You say, a little too quickly.  Oswald does not react and sits down on the bed. He gives you the bag and pulls a small table towards the bed. The grinding on the floor would have bothered you usually but you were too focused with staying calm to notice it. Oswald takes the bag and sets up the cartons. “Voila!” he says lamely motioning to the Styrofoam boxes. A small smile appears as you take a plastic fork. “Thank you Oswald this is lovely.” You say taking a forkful of pasta. “It’s no trouble really, I’m a fan of food.” He shrugs taking a bite of what looks like chicken.

Chewing you think for a moment “Tell me about yourself Oswald, since you’re my roommate now I should get to know you.” Oswald continued to chew but his raised brows indicate he was surprised. “Nobody has ever asked me that.” he says after barely swallowing his food. Sighing deeply Oswald looks up at the ceiling. “Well, there isn’t much about me.” He says taking more food.  “I work at a dead end job and live in a tiny apartment and I guess I just got married.”  He shrugs and takes another bite.

Your food turns slightly sour in your mouth. How could someone think so lowly of themselves? “Oswald I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. I don’t know you that well but you seem very intelligent and motivated.” Hoping that would cheer him up you wait expectedly for a reaction. “Thank you greatly I think my issue is I don’t have very much support. Well... My mother is supportive but she wants me to stay a home and take care of her. I want so much more.” The corners of your lips titch as you watch Oswald stare off into the distance. ‘He has a theatrical streak.’ You think.

“Then it’s decided.” Oswald chokes on his food. “What is?” He manages to sputter out between violent coughs. “I’ll just have to support you then, since I’m your roommate it’ll be most convenient.” You smirk and wink as Oswald clears his windpipe. You were really pushing it with the roommate thing. Even that word didn’t sit right on your tongue. “Well thank you, hopefully we can make it.” He says smiling wider than you had seen before.

Your heart fluttered and you couldn’t help but smile. You talked and talked before you realized it was midnight. “Wow.” You yawned out. “I didn’t realize it was so late. Would you like to go to bed? I work tomorrow.” Oswald says clearly beginning to get the bed up to go to sleep. You don’t answer and help him set up the pillows down the middle of the bed. “This will have to do for now, until we perhaps get another bed.” “Hopefully this is enough, do you move a lot in your sleep?” you ask laying down and pulling up your covers. “No I sleep like a board, I’m told.” Oswald mumbles before switching the lights off. 

The wall of pillows held strong for the time being but you felt Oswald’s presence on the other side of them. You close your eyes attempting to sleep but your imagination started up again. This time Oswald climbed over the wall of pillows. He descended on you, wrapping you in his arms as he pulled away his clothes. His mouth engulfed yours in-between his deep panting. “I want you so badly Y/N, please let me have you.” He whispered into your ear as his erection pulsated against you. At that moment your eyes shot open. “Oh no.” you whispered so quietly your mouth barely said the words. You had only known Oswald for two days but for some reason his presence beside you felt comfortable. It seemed as though you had been listening to his calm breathing all your life. You inhaled through your nose and out through your mouth, trying not to think about all the wonderful things imagination Oswald would do to you without a moment’s hesitation. ‘He doesn’t want me we’re just roommates.’ You pleaded attempting to reason with your very uncooperative mind.

Managing to calm down enough to start to fall asleep you breathe a sigh of relief. Well not exactly you were halfway through the sigh of relief when Oswald began to turn over to your side, his arms coming over breaking the weak, soft barrier of pillows. When his arm lifted up and pulled you towards him your sigh of relief was sucked up back into your mouth and became an inhalation of anxiety. “This is happening.” You whispered seething through your teeth. You sounded more excited that terrified and reminded to scold yourself for that later. Pulling you to his side Oswald wrapped you in his arms placing you right next to his chest. He was dead asleep.

Looking up as his slumbering face you realized nothing was going to happen. You prepared to move back to your rightful position when you realized just how comfortable it was wrapped up with Oswald. Immediately your eyes grew heavier and you yawned. ‘May as well stay here, it’s not like he’ll ever know. I’ll probably have moved back by morning.’ You think before drifting off to dreamland. 


	4. Complications arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe your initial agreement with Oswald wasn't as simple and easy as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break but I'm back at it. Hope you guys enjoy there's a lot more coming :)

A loud car horn startled you awake as your eyes squinted in the light from the window. Sitting up slowly you went over the apartment. No sign of Oswald. Yawning you sit up and notice a note on the table. Picking it up cautiously you rub your eye and read ‘Dear Y/N, please accept my apologies for breaking the barrier last night, I had no idea and I am terrible regretful. Join me for lunch as an apology I do not hope this changes anything for you. I take my lunch at noon sharp I have provided directions to the club on the back. Sincerely yours, Oswald Cobblepot.’ “UGHHHH” you groan as your face makes contact with your palm. He knew and he was not having it at all. ”I knew I should have just moved back.” You groan to nobody. A clock on the wall let you know it was only nine fifteen. ‘What am I going to do for three hours?’ you think looking at the ceiling

Since you couldn’t think of another idea, it seemed like the best option was to clean the apartment. Starting with the bathroom you sweep, scrub and sanitize until there wasn’t a speck of dust visible. All of Oswald’s hair products and your things were neatly organized in the medicine cabinet. In the main room your boxes were empty and their contents were stored around the room. Looking back to the clock you are disappointed it was only ten-forty-eight. “I may as well make a small lunch for us. I don’t want to spend any more.” You say opening the fridge. It was surprisingly clean and stocked. Pulling out various ingredients you go to the cabinets and kind them also in decent condition. You make a few sandwiches and some cookies and wrap them up. It was eleven. ‘I’ll go get ready and go then.’ By eleven forty you were locking up with the spare key Oswald left you and walking downstairs. It was a cold day in the middle of October and the wind bit at your coat.

You shiver and run to the nearest subway, clutching your purse in an attempt to keep warm. You arrived at Fish Mooney’s club in ten minutes. Instead of waiting at the door you decide to wander inside and wait for Oswald where it wasn’t so freezing. “How can I help you Miss?” a deep voice startled you, making you jump back. “I’m uh just waiting for someone.” You fumble looking at the large man in front of you. He nods, the large smile still plastered on his face. “May I ask who that would be?” “O-Oswald Cobbblepot. I just brought him some lunch.”

The man’s face lit up at the mention of Oswald. “I’m Butch it’s a pleasure Miss..?” he said holding out his hand. “Y/N.” you take his warm hand a shake it lightly. It wrapped around yours, warming you up immediately. “Oswald is busy right now but if you like I can show you a table you can sit at. Better than the cold.” He motioned to the inside of the club. You looked back out at the pelting wind and snow and nodded. Butch showed you to a table and you sat. “If you need anything at all I’m right here.” He winked and began to walk away. Smiling in return you look at the cookies. “Butch would you like a cookie, I think I packed too many.” You said coyly holding up the container.

Butch looked left and right and quickly snagged a cookie. “Don’t tell anyone.” He said in a low voice before quickly walking away. You smile to yourself and continue unpacking. “Y/N? You’re here early!” Came Oswald’s surprised voice.

"Hi Oswald I brought you some lunch since I didn't want to spend too much money so I made some sandwiches." You present him the sandwiches and cookies, smiling brightly. Oswald was actually taken aback by your gesture. His mother had never been the fully attentive sort so he had always packed his own lunches. "Perhaps we should eat in the back." Oswald didn't intend his voice to be jittery but he was nervous.

His hands shook lightly as you packed everything up and moved to the back. Oddly enough having you do something as simple as bringing him lunch made him more nervous than sleeping in the same bed. As a matter of fact he had never been more comfortable in his life than last night. So comfortable than upon the realization that he had pulled you over to him and was cuddling you, he decided to fall back asleep still holding you. 'Stupid stupid stupid' he thought as you both sat at a small table in a darkened closet. It wasn't much but he was concerned Fish would see you. Fish loved asking questions and for the moment Oswald wanted to keep those questions unanswered. Realizing he was chewing on nothing and staring at you Oswald snapped back to reality.

Luckily it had only been about five seconds but he couldn't help himself, his eyes were drawn to you. "I hope it wasn't too cold outside." Oswald said between bites attempting to push down his thoughts. Your face scrunched up at the thought of the cold air and Oswald’s heart rate went from a normal pace to lighting speed. He couldn't handle how adorable you were. It was bad enough when you first met. Oswald never expected someone like you to be forced to marry him, but there you were. But as soon as you went in to his bathroom to change last night it got so much worse. Oswald had sat on that bed thinking about how close he would be to you in under an hour. It almost caused him to faint. The mere thought of your body pressed next to his made Oswald very uncomfortable. Not in a bad way just in a: his pants suddenly tightened and he didn't know what to do.

But it was all too late now as you looked at him. "I think we should get another comforter or just have a look around a department store. You don't have much and I think we can replace a few things now that it's the two of us." You said your mouth full of cookies. Despite himself Oswald smiled. It wasn't just him any more it really was the two of you. The mere thought of that terrified and excited Oswald. "Of course Miss Mooney has to go to a meeting across town so she relieved me early. I just need to fill out some paperwork then I am at your command for the rest of the day." "Wonderful! Can I sit with you in your office until you're done I promise I won't make a peep." Oswald attempted to say no to your request, he generally hated people around him when he was doing anything, but for some reason saying no to you almost caused him pain.

So he said of course and, for once he felt excited to do paperwork. Oswald's office was not so much an office but another small closet. You didn't mind since it allowed you to be close to Oswald again. So maybe you had a little crush on him, so what. He was cute and kind and a little funny when he wanted to be. Had he been anyone else you would have already gone on a date but he wasn't just anyone else. He was your husband. It was much too risky to try anything too crazy at this point. Plus you had no idea how he felt about you.  

For now the best strategy was to inch forwards and see what happens. But Oswald interrupted your train of thought. "A-about last night, I am deeply sorry I broke our rules and made you uncomfortable." Oswald's voice was frazzled, you could clearly see his hands shake slightly as he tried to write his paperwork. "It's really alright I didn't mind at all." You pause for a moment, deciding if you want to tell him you let it happen "I uh." Your voice shakes as you draw back slightly. This hesitance causes Oswald to lock his eyes onto you, causing more fidgeting.

"Well uhm how do I put this... I was awake when you did that and I err founditquitecomfortableand stayed there." You rush your words out waiting for a reaction from Oswald. His mouth closed and opened as he jutted his jaw out. Regret flooded you immediately. 'You should have kept quiet.' You think mentally hitting yourself in the face. "Well I must admit something as well... I had actually woken up as well and I uh decided to stay there as well." "Oh" several awkward moments passed before either one of you could speak. Oswald went first. "Well we were both quite tired. It was just a glitch I'm sure of it. It won't happen again." He said attempting to convince himself. "You're right Oswald I was half asleep and it is quite cold in your room at night."

Thought you knew you were lying to yourself it made you feel better to know that Oswald had felt kind of the same way. "W-well I think I'm all done here shall we go?" Said Oswald suddenly. He quickly shuffles papers trying not to make eye contact with you. "I'll let you put your things away. Meet you by the front doors?" You say slowly standing as you pack up the remains of lunch. Oswald keeps his back to you but waves his free hand. Quickly you shuffle from the room, putting on your coat and heading to the front. Truthfully you needed the space from Oswald. It was getting difficult for you to breathe. You fanned your face as you thought back to Oswald's confession. He woke up and stayed like that, you had no idea what that meant but there was no way it was good. But those thoughts had to be pushed aside. "Are you ready?" Came Oswald's quiet voice.


	5. Worst case scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping is fun. Right?

"Yup!" You reply a little too enthusiastically before you walk through the doors. Pushing thought the wind you and Oswald speed walk to a department store a block away from the club. The revolving doors whipped around as you pulled Oswald into the small opening. Stumbling out of the other side you're hit in the face by the strong stench or fifty perfumes. "Bleh I never liked this section, it gives me a headache." You whisper to Oswald as you pass the other shoppers. "I couldn't agree more, I've spend many years waiting for my mother in this section. I smelled like Chanel for most of my childhood." Oswald said grinning. You laugh, still not looking back at Oswald

"A lot of women would love to be in your place." Oswald laughed in return, snorting slightly, which only made you laugh more loudly. "I kind of like the sound of your laugh." You said before immediately regretting it. "Well thank you I've always been a little insecure about my laughter." Oswald's smile dimmed slightly as he squinted off to the clothing racks. Unsure of how to respond you bite your lip searching for an end to the silence. "Oh!" You stop suddenly, causing Oswald to bump into you. "What's our plan for today?" "Hmm well I know you wanted to look at comforters perhaps some pots and pans. Anything else is up to you."

"Perfect let’s go to the bedding section first." You say peering around the extremely large building looking for bedding. "It's over here." Oswald whispers as he leads you to the left. The blankets and duvets were beautiful, but expensive. You and Oswald agreed on the cheapest one. It was pastel blue with flowered patterns on the corners, decent enough for the time being. You just needed a wall between the two of you. At the counter you were greeted by a cheery cashier. "Hi how are you today?!" She asked her grin spreading through her face. "Just fine thanks." You say handing over the blanket. As she rang the price through, her head perked up suddenly. "Cash or credit?"

“Half of each." Came Oswald's voice behind you. "We can split the price." He whispered into your ear as he slid his card through. A warm rush went through you but you were interrupted by a squeal made by the cashier. "Congratulations! You should have mentioned you were registered here! Hold on let me go get the gifts!" The blood drained out of your face as she skittered off. "What does she mean registered here?" "I-I think my mother may have gotten carried away and registered us for wedding gifts." Oswald mumbled as you both awaited the return of the cashier. "What would she even get us? Why wouldn't you mention this?" Before Oswald could answer the woman rushed back carrying a large bag. 

"It's our honeymooner’s package Mr. and Mrs. Cobblepot!" Said she cashier as she plopped the large bag on the counter. "The honeymooner’s package? What is that even?" You were mortified not one good thing could come from whatever was inside that bag. But you took it and paid for the comforter and rushed home. The tension coming from that bag was near suffocating, you had to know what was in it but at the same time it terrified you. "I don't suppose it's a good time to mention that my mother wants us over for dinner?" Oswald mumbled as he pushed the door of your building open. Stopping immediately in your tracks you clutch at the bags. "Oswald I'm sorry but I don't exactly want to have dinner with the woman who bought us the 'Honeymooner’s package' you stress the last part with some air quotes. Oswald pouted before briskly turning around. "She's my mother and she only wants what is best for me." He mumbled nearly stomping up the stairs. 'He sure does love his mother.' You think as you roll your eyes at his behaviour.

"I'm sorry Oswald I didn't mean to be rude to your mother but I don't think she should meddle too much in our affairs right now." Attempting to keep your wording as neutral and non-offensive as you can. The entrance to your home came into view and Oswald tinkered with the keys still not looking at you. "Perhaps you're right." He mumbled as the key turned in the lock. "I know I am it’s too early for her to think about these kinds of things." You stop yourself from saying any more. It wasn't too early for anything because there wasn't going to be anything. You had to stress to yourself that he was your friend and roommate, that's all. Repeating those words in your head you enter throwing the bags on the bed as you kick off your shoes.

You swerve into the washroom in an attempt to calm yourself and clear your head before dinner. The door clicked open and Oswald was left alone with the bag. He knew his mother only wanted the best for him and he knew she overstepped her bounds but, in an odd way, he was happy to receive the gift. Oswald eyed the door as his hands snaked to the bed. The crinkling of the paper set him on edge as he checked for any sign of you leaving the washroom. The bed groaned under his weight as he sat down to get a better vantage point of the bathroom door.

Every noise made his eyes rushed to check the door, ‘Still closed’ he thought feverishly before he reached inside the bag. His hand gripped fabric and a light pool of sweat on his face turned into a lake. Slowly a sheer white fabric came from the bag. Its soft texture seemed to melt in his hand as he took the straps to hold it up to the light. He nearly fainted right there and then where he could see the view out the window though it. It really couldn’t be considered clothing. But Oswald could not stop staring, his heartbeat was pounding through his chest as he heard you humming in the bathroom. He knew his mother intended this garment for you. And now his mind was shoving the image of you wearing it, the gauzy fabric hiding nothing, and the knowledge that it wasn't all his made him disappointed as his pants strained at the crotch. Oswald knew he was red faced, he tried to put it down but he couldn’t. Why did his mother have to pick you? He couldn’t have you, you we’re too beautiful and he was just someone who you were forced with.

  Oswald was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear you gasp as your eyes laid on the sheer fabric he was gripping onto. Your eyes made contact thought the white haze and you ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door. “I-I’m so sorry Y/N!” he yelled shoving it back into the bag. He quickly threw it under the bed and jumped up. “I only wanted to know what was inside! I have really ruined our day. Please accept my apologies.” He moaned pitifully, rapping the door. You had no idea what to say. You also had no idea why you were so appalled. When you had seen Oswald you weren’t shocked. But the way he looked at that see through nighty…it did things to you.  You had no idea what he was thinking about when he looked at that but it took all your self-control to go back into that bathroom.

The rapping stopped and you heard him walk back to the bed, the springs creaked and the small TV set turned on. ‘Thank god’ you thought holding your palpating chest. You barely had time to calm down from the tension at Oswald’s work and now this was just the icing on the cake. Sitting down on the side of the toilet you put your face into your hands. ‘I wonder what would have happened if you stayed’ said the voice in your head.’ “Nothing would have happened” you grumble, rubbing your temples. ‘But what if he told you to put it on, would you say yes?’ You rolled your eyes at your own thoughts but you were so close to saying yes it wasn’t even funny.

‘Would you let him tear it off? Would you let him push you down on the bed and jump onto you?’ you mind was uncontrollable as you pictured Oswald on top of you, his pale chest was bright red. He was panting, his fingers plunging in and out of you. Soaking the sheets with your juices. “Y/N.” he moaned filling your mouth with his tongue “Y/N we have to leave for dinner at my mother’s house.” He said kissing you roughly. The knocking on the door actually took you out of your fantasy. “I-I’m coming.” You stutter loudly attempting to get up. You were actually lightheaded you had fantasized about Oswald so hard. The door was swung open causing a bewildered Oswald to jump back. “Let’s get going.”  


	6. Mother is always right...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother's love knows no bounds.

  The air was cold as it rushed up against you and Oswald. "Almost there." You mutter as the wind blew your scarf in your face. Dread hung over you as you saw the corner of the building come into focus. You groaned as Oswald opened the door. He sighed but said nothing else. Trudging up the stairs you arrived at her door, before you even knocked it swung open and there was "mother". She smiled from ear to ear oblivious of the tension in the hall. "Come in my darlings I have dinner prepared." She practically sang. You forced a weak smile and entered. Oswald followed suit.

"I have made some chicken and potatoes and vegetables please sit Y/N!" Ignoring Oswald entirely, she ushered you to a slightly dusty chair and had you seat yourself. "Oswald you must go check on the chicken." She ordered spinning around quickly before pointing to the kitchen. "Mother I haven't even taken my coat off yet." "Go now before it burns!" She pushed further. Oswald nodded solemnly and slumped into the kitchen. Slowly Gertrud turned back to you and smiled. Her heels clacked against the hardwood as she stepped to the chair next to yours.

 "My dear daughter, how is being married to my darling son?" She was getting straight to the point. "Uh well we've only really been married... A day." You were a little shocked yourself, it seemed like it had been longer. "When I married my husband, many years ago, I had only known him a week. I was so unsure I would like him so I understand how you feel" "Oh I'm sorry you had to be put in that position." You mumble, your harsh emotions regarding Mrs. Cobblepot seemed to melt away. At some point in time she was in the exact same position as you. "Oh don't be sorry just listen closely." She began to whisper as she leaned towards you. By instinct you leaned forward as well.

"Get it over with. As soon as you do that you both can grow together." She hissed into your ear. "Wha-" you were cut off by Oswald's arrival. Straightening your back immediately you shot up to your feet. "I'll get the food." You said attempting to hide the rush of emotions. Practically running into the kitchen you take a quick look back at Oswald's bewildered eyes and his mother's winking one. You were sweating, the day had been bad enough but it got worse, you didn't even want to think about what she had meant. So you thought about other things like the news or math equations while you brought the food out.

As you set up the table you couldn't help but think about her advice. She was clearly trying to stir the pot, but why. You were so busy thinking you hadn't realized that the table was set and Oswald and his mother were sitting down. "Y/N? Are you alright?" Said Oswald as he placed his hand on your arm. You jerked up at his touch. "I-I'm fine." You stammer out before sitting down quickly. Mrs. Cobblepot only smiled serenely. Dinner went by quietly. You just stared at your food avoiding either dinner partner.

“Get it over with.” Her words echoed in your head as you ate some potatoes. You chewed as you thought about the lingerie she had gifted you. 'Oh god she wants us…to' you thought the realization hit you hard. You looked up only to see Oswald already staring at you. His blue eyes penetrated into you as you saw his cheeks turn pink. 'Oh GOD' you think as you considered her instructions. She planted a dangerous seed. An excuse to be weak. Maybe if you did sleep with him you wouldn't have these intense feelings anymore. Maybe if you just... Got it over with.

At that moment you decided to choke on your food. Your body was too busy thinking about sleeping with Oswald and it forgot you needed to breathe. Coughing and sputtering you take a glass of water and drink. It went down but you still coughed. Oswald did the last thing you wanted him to do at the moment, he jumped up and ran to you. "Are you alright? Please drink more water." His voice was frenzied. His large hand covered your as he pushed the glass to your lips. All while his other arm draped over your shoulders, pulling you close to him. By the time he arrived there was absolutely nothing in your throat. You were fine but despite yourself you have our few coughs so he could hold you longer. 'You're ridiculous' you thought disdainfully to yourself. You were out of breath, releasing one final cough you closed your eyes. Exhaling deeply your head found its way into the crook of Oswald's neck.

Immediately your eyes shot open and you jerked away from Oswald. “I’m sorry Oswald, I’m ok just had a hard time swallowing my food.” Your voice was hoarse, you silently hoped and prayed Oswald would go back to his seat but he didn’t. “You scared me, your face turned bright red. Are you sure you’re not hurt?” He was really pushing it. His hot breath tickled your neck as his mouth was inches from you.  Oswald still held you tightly against himself as he bent over you. Your breathing quickened. “Oswald..” you say breathless.

Suddenly he seems to remember himself. His hands flew from your body as it begged for them to stay. “I’m sorry I overstepped my boundaries.” He said, his voice so low it was barely audible. “You don’t have any boundaries Oswald, she’s your wife.” Came Gertrud’s voice. Your head whipped to the source of the airy articulation of the last thing you wanted to hear at the moment. “Mother I just married Y/N yesterday, I really can’t expect her to love me so early.” Oswald rushed his words, he looked terrible. His fists were clenched, his face was flushed and somehow the bags under his eyes were darker than ever. You had to get him out of there before he went into cardiac arrest.

Gertrud only chuckled. It was dark and almost predatory. “Perhaps you should listen to your mother and take your duties as a husband more seriously.” In that instant Oswald’s entire demeanor changed. He went from red to snow white. His eyes widened as his arms went slack next to his body. No, god no. Oswald loved his mother more than anything, you knew she just planted a seed of doubt, just like she had done with you. But unlike you Oswald was more compelled to actually listen to his mother. It was time to go.

Pulling yourself together, you begin to cough. Sure it was pretty fake and you most likely looked like a total mess but you had to get both of you out of there. “Oswald. COUGH… I don’t… COUGH… feel well we should go home.” You were praying to every single major deity that Oswald would leave with you. By some miracle he softened, his face returned to it’s normal colour. “Of course Y/N, let’s go. Saying a quick goodbye to a very pleased Gertrud, you set off. You weren’t sure but on the way home you thought you felt Oswald’s hands almost wrap around your waist.

But maybe it was the wind.


	7. Sometimes red flags are hard to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect remedy for an awkward situation is another awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter as a late Holiday present! Happy new years and thank you guys for all your support :) I hope you all like it!!!

Awkward. That was what would describe the next few days. You would wake up (a little too close to Oswald) and get ready as quickly as possible so you could go to work and avoid him. It worked out well for a few days. You would go to work, Oswald would stay longer at the club and you had short meetings in the interim. A quick dinner here and there but anything more was replaced by the workplace. It was draining but you didn't know where to start from that dinner fiasco. For now it was better to avoid and calculate your plans.

Which is what you were trying to do in the back kitchen at work. It was a slow Thursday evening so you were slouched over the counter thinking about Oswald. "I just need to find a way to talk about this." You murmur as you stare off into space. The flapping of the kitchen doors startle you as the manager poked her head in. "I seated someone for you." She said cheerily before rushing back out. "At least some work will distract me,"

Walking out you put on your "winning smile" and greet the customer. "Hi- Oswald?" You cut yourself off as you step back, wide eyed. "You've been avoiding me Y/N." He says flatly. Your eyes take on a life of their own as they roll up. "You forgot to mention that you've been avoiding me just the same." You grumble looking around the restaurant for an excuse to leave. "Fair point." Oswald says quietly as he stared down at the table.

"I just came here to tell you that what my mother said to me, I do not agree with her and I want to converse with you on the potential future of our relationship." Your chilly exterior melted slightly. "Well thank you Oswald that really means a-" you stop yourself as you actually thing about what he said. "What do you mean 'converse on the potential future of our relationship?’" "I meant to discuss the possible alternate paths that may occur in the future." He attempted to sound as innocent as possible.

Oswald could usually convince people easily but he could get nothing past you. Maybe he was just having an off day. "This is ridiculous do you actually want food?" You pinch the bridge of your nose with your fingers. "Do you have any tuna sandwiches?" "No we do not this is an Italian restaurant Oswald." "Ces't la vie,” he shrugged nonchalantly as he stood. “I guess I'll be off but consider what I said. We need to talk later." Steaming you glared at him as he left.

You only had an hour left but you spent it plotting. "He likes surprising people at work huh? I guess I'll surprise him at work too." You say maliciously as you fill up a glass with root beer. And that's what you did. Immediately after you clocked out you power walked to the club. It looked mostly empty from the outside so you trudged in, grumbling to yourself. Thankfully the inside was just as empty as the outside so you slowly tiptoed in looking out at the large room. Some dancers were rehearsing and employees were cleaning, but Oswald was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing you turn around to face a woman. You jump back, startled. "Are you lost little girl." She asked with a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Oh um no I'm actually looking for someone." You say sheepishly. For some reason you feel intimidated of this woman, her aura was overpowering. Immediately she perks up. "Fish Mooney, can I help you find who you're looking for little Miss...?" She stuck out a well-manicured hand for you to shake. Taking it you nods nervously "Y/N. Actually you can, I'm looking for Oswald Cobblepot."

Fish's entire demeanour changed in an instant. An amused smile spread across her face. "You're looking for my little umbrella boy? Hah! My dear are you sure you have the right person?" Her voice was a mixture of amusement and disbelief, it certainly made you sweat a little under the collar. "W-well yes I have some er.... Business to discuss with him." Immediately Fish let out a throaty chuckle. "What business might you have with Oswald?" His name sounded odd as she said it, as though it tasted sour to her.

"Well I'm just his roommate and I uhh have roommate business to discuss." You hoped your lie was good enough as you quickly avoided her gaze. "Roommate?" Fish looked like she was about to pounce and rip your throat out. How could Oswald work with someone this intimidating? "What is such a pretty young lady doing living with him?" She said tapping her chin as she awaited your answer. "Well Oswald helped me out during a really difficult time." You spoke softly looking down at the ground, away from Fish. "I'm very lucky to have him as a friend."

A small cough to your direct right caught your attention. "Cobblepot! How lovely too see you. Why have you never mentioned this darling young woman before?" Oswald shied away from her just as you did. "W-well M-miss Mooney, you uh told me not to talk about my personal life." Fish's smile dimmed slightly as she glared at Oswald. "I told you not to talk about your personal life when it was boring. This on the other hand is rather... interesting." The room seemed to darken as the corners of her lips twitched up. "Have you finished the paperwork and counted the liquor room?" "Y-yes Miss Mooney." Oswald stammered out.

He was a completely different person around Fish. It seemed like every ounce of confidence, assertion and self-respect was taken out of Oswald and absorbed by Fish. "Very good I'll excuse you early today as I have no need for you." Her head snapped towards you quickly "Lovely to meet you Y/N." And like that she was off directing the still rehearsing dancers on stage. You opened your mouth to speak to Oswald but before you could speak he took your arms and rushed out of the doors.

"Where are we going Oswald?" You say stumbling down the steps. "Home." He grunts, still maneuvering your body down the street. "You don't even have your jacket, why are we running?!" You practically yell. Oswald stops in his tracks to check the surroundings. He eyed alleys suspiciously before leaning in closely to you. His cheeks were red and he was worked up. "Why did you tell her your name? Did you tell her anything else about yourself??" His voice was almost frantic as his eyes darted around. "She introduced herself so I introduced myself. Why am I not supposed to tell her my name?" You gritted the words through your teeth.

"Did you tell her anything else?" He repeated as his eyes locked with yours. You felt short of breath suddenly "Just that we were roommates." You breathed out. "And friends." Oswald spat out. "You shouldn't have said that, you didn't mean that, plus you can’t tie yourself to me like that." His face was growing redder and more contorted as his temper rose. He quickly began to walk towards your apartment as you rushed to keep up.

"I meant every word I said Oswald Cobblepot! And you need to tell me what's going on, frankly you're scaring me." This stops Oswald dead in his tracks. His back faces you and you can clearly see him trying to control his breathing. "You really consider me your friend? Even though you're upset with me? "He whispered. “Of course I needed help and you were there for me. I am upset with you but you're still my very good friend."

Without thinking you strain the words 'very good friend'. As though you were still trying to convince yourself. "I don't think I've ever had a friend." Said Oswald to no one in particular. A moment of silence passed. "Can I trust you Y/N?" "Wh-" "Can I trust you?" He repeated as he turned to you. You attempted to speak but your words were stubborn to come out. What the hell was going on? "Y-yes." You manage to push out. You were confused but at least Oswald was calmer.

Well he was calmer until he took your arm again and basically pushed you home. He was still pushing you up the stairs when you reached your door. You snapped out of your haze to unlock the door and rush in. He quickly shut it and locked and dead-bolted it.

“Ok were home can you explain now?” you ask impatiently. “SHH.” Oswald puts his finger up to your lips as he peered about the room. The small touch silenced you immediately as he rushed to check the bathroom. Finally satisfied he walked back, looking suddenly weary. “Do you remember how you joked about how you married a mobster and it was all very funny.” He said quietly as he wrung his hands out. “Yes?” you reply as you take slow movements to the bed. You sat, creaking the springs as he searched for words. His eyes darted around as his mouth fumbled.

Without thinking you reach out and place your hand lightly on his thigh. Oswald jumped slightly but he calmed down. You thought about taking your hand away but it felt right there. Finally he could speak. “Well I- perhaps may have been taking some...s-steps as they may be called. In the advancement of my career.” Your jaw dropped and you attempted to speak but only gibberish came out. “If it would make you more comfortable, I will be receiving adequate compensation that will allow us to improve our lives substantially.”

Finally you could speak. “What do you mean you took steps to advance your career.” You whispered, catching some of Oswald’s paranoia. “I collect and distribute information on a freelance basis.” Your hand was immediately on your face, you could not believe what had just happened. “Oh my god.” You say quietly. Rubbing your temples to counteract your recently developed seething headache. “Oh my god, you’re a snitch.” You mumble trying to calm yourself. “I prefer the term, spy.” Oswald shrugged exaggeratedly as he examined you.  

“Well I would prefer not being connected to a snitch, who are you ratting out and to whom?” You had leaned closely into Oswald’s personal space, grasping at his shirt. “M-M-iss Mooeny to ah M-mister Falcone. Nothing to big just yet, mostly small bits here and there. Nobody suspects a thing, trust me. Butch even allows me to occasionally partake in some of his duties, deal with those who disrespect Miss Mooney.” You groan deeply as you push your hands deeper into your temples. “I don’t want to ask, Oswald this is a little too much all at once for me…. Maybe I should go stay with my parents.” Your voice quivered as you looked down at the bed.

Everything became slightly blurry as tears formed in your eyes. Why did you care so much, you only knew Oswald for some weeks and he gave off a few red flags working at a sketchy club with a job that sounded a little too specific. “Please Y/N, you’re not safe without me.” Oswald moved to put his arm around you but halted his progression. You chuckled sardonically. “I don’t feel entirely safe with you Oswald.” You say as a hush falls over the room. “But you’re my friend.” Oswald whimpered.

“I am but I’m scared Oswald this is too much that woman knows who I am.” Silence sweeps over once again. Standing up you pull your coat closer. Oswald does not move to stop you. Deep inside you were hoping he would. “I just need to process this, I’ll call you tomorrow if I’m feeling less overwhelmed.” You whisper before rushing out the door. You don’t stop running until you reach your old home.

Buzzing the front door you expect to hear your parent’s voices but nothing happens. You buzz again and again but nothing. “This can’t be happening they can’t be at work.” You mutter as you knock on the door. The place which used to feel safe to you now felt terrifying. It was night, you were alone and nobody was home. You buzz several more times before a tap on your shoulder startles you. Yelling you make a swift turn intending on hitting whomever was bothering you. Oswald quickly grasps your wrist to stop you.

“What are you doing here, this day can’t get any worse.” Groaning you lean your head back to the door. “Y/N please let me say what I have to say, if you disagree I will leave immediately.” His hushed tone was dead serious. Snapping your head back up you stay silent to listen.  Oswald inhaled and exhaled deeply, “I know that all that I have done is bring chaos into your life but I need to make up for it. Let me protect you.” His cheeks grow pinker as his staring intensifies. “Please allow me to care for you, no matter what happens to me you will remain safe.” He sounded upset as the grip on your wrist grew warmer.

“What do I have to do?” you said breathlessly. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing, it was I who forced you into my world.” Oswald’s face looked strained beyond belief. He was desperately trying to cling to you. The echoes of your imagination made your face grow red at his touch, “Please allow me to care for you.” He whispered in your brain you wanted to scream and knock on the door again, but something stopped you. It was the upset look on Oswald's face, a part of your brain just refused to process that Oswald was anything but good. If anything you were more excited than scared.

“Alright Oswald, but if I’m going to be in on this I at least want you to tell me things, I want a say in what you do, one person can’t rise to the top working alone.” A smirk grew on your face as Oswald slowly let go of your hand. “You’re really alright with all this?” Pausing you tap your cheek. “Not really but we’re only doing this to bad people right?” You sounded like a ten year old talking to a teacher but an excuse (no matter how flimsy) was necessary to your emotional state. “Yes of course.” Oswald said sincerely. You nodded “Ok, I mean I’ll still need time to think about this but I’m just glad it was kind of sorted….. Are you sure you don’t need me to do anything?”

“Well…”


	8. A favor for a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends do favors for friends all the time, just good friendly favors to help out a friend in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :)

Oswald hadn’t been able to finish that sentence, his brain couldn't function enough to actually end it. He stood, staring at the ground as he swallowed his saliva and panicked. You were just barely on board with his work life, you did ask him to share details of his actions with you since you were now implicated to him, but he knew you wouldn’t be able to handle anything more than basic information.

Since he was frozen in his own thoughts you took his arm into yours and led him home. He was wracking his brain to find the answer to a simple question. How was he going to protect you? When you left to go see your parents Oswald was going to let you go without issue. But as soon as the clicking of your shoes faded down the hall he was gripped with fear. He was alone, more importantly you were alone. Oswald was weak, he knew this.

He couldn’t fight, he didn’t have much money (even with the small bonuses given by Falcone) and he was a coward. But he needed you there with him. To Oswald, if you were with him, you were safe. So he jumped up and practically ran after you, hoping to intercept you before you went in. He only wished to offer you his protection and get you home quickly, his last demand was purely impulse. His brain had shot out the word “Well…” before Oswald stopped it.

Thank God you let it go for the moment as you brought him home, sat him down and made dinner. The silence wasn’t as comfortable as usual. You were still trying to process the full extent of what had just happened. Your brain hadn’t entirely processed Oswald’s new identity. He was still your friend. And furthermore Fish was terrifying! Of course he would tell her secrets to others, who wouldn’t? Your excuses were paper thin. But at the end of the day Oswald worked for the mob, and now you were attached to it as well.

“So what were you going to say earlier?” you tried to sound casual but the quick undertone of nervousness was in your voice. “P-Pardon?” Oswald said caught off guard. “You were going to ask me for something but never said it.” Replying as you walked to the small table, placing some bowls of soup for the two of you on it. “Earlier at my parent’s apartment complex, you started saying something but never finished.”

“OH! No no it’s really nothing at all I simply said it in the spur of the moment.” He squeaked out before stooping down to focus on dinner. You felt your heart beat speed up as he snuck a glance at you, before turning his head back down. “Tell me Oz, you promised you would tell me things.” You murmured, keeping your gaze on him.  Oswald stopped all movement at the use of a nickname. “Why did you call me that?”  His eyes were wide as soup dribbled down his chin. This was the closest to a nickname Oswald had ever gotten besides what his mother called him.

“I can’t call you Oswald all the time, it feels too formal.” You shrug taking another sip of soup. Oswald felt flushed, he rose quickly to dispose of the rest of his soup. He had lost his appetite. At the sink he felt a presence behind him. “Please tell me, do you need my help with something?” You said quietly as you inched up to him. There was more than a foot between you and Oswald but he began to back up against the sink. “It’s stupid and un-nnecessary.”  He stammered.

At first you we’re mostly joking with him but now you were down right concerned. “I swear if you need me to help you spy I will be so mad.” You grumble placing your hands on your hips before pouting. “No I would never ask you to do that it’s...”  You lean closer to him without thinking. Your heart beat hadn’t slowed since you were at the table. “Whatever it is just tell me first. We’ll work out the details after.”

Oswald took an alarmingly deep breath, pushing it out of his body. “I...” his voice lowered to a whisper. “I have had few friends in my life.” You nodded sympathetically, Oswald was clearly distressed. “I hold you in the highest regard Y/N really.” Oswald closed his eyes. “I sh-shouldn’t. You wouldn’t want to either way.” His voice was so quiet, as though he was hoping you wouldn’t hear him. “At the very least you can tell me, I might help you.”

“Would you be my first kiss?” His cheeks grew a dark red you had never seen in your life. “I- I don’t think I’m really the person for that Oswald, and you already kind of kissed me, remember?” Weirdly enough you weren’t panicked or terrified, you were surprisingly calm. “That’s why I asked you really.” Oswlad mumbled. “I realized after, y-you know. That I was a grown man who had never had any girl show any interest in him. I felt terrible. It has truly caused me to rot on the inside, I have lived so many years missing out on so much.” Oswald looked at you, his blue eyes locked into yours.

“Os-..” “I only ask as you are my friend, I know nothing will develop afterwards you are my friend and nothing more…Please, I am very desperate I will repay you in any way you wish. I promise you.” Oswald’s voice was strained as he gripped onto the counter behind him. Now you would never admit this to anyone but in that instant you would have kissed him, even without his begging and pleading.  You could have blamed it on the moment, or you felt bad for Oswald, or the overwhelming day you had. But really you just wanted to kiss him.

“Let me go take a shower.” You said faintly. Oswald only nodded before you spun around quickly and walked to the washroom. The moment the door closed you began to panic. Your heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. You looked in the small mirror and your face was as red as your uniform shirt. ‘Are you _really_ going to stop after one kiss?” you mind asked you, giggling. You groaned turning on the water. ‘What if he pulled your hands down to touch him, would you?’ You couldn’t even say no at that moment. The water slipped down making small tings against the metal of the small bathtub. “It’s just one kiss, he said nothing would happen after, he said he wouldn’t feel like that for me.” You whispered quietly. Somehow that thought disappointed you a little.  

'We're just friends this is one friend doing a favour for another friend. In the name of friendship" You say between your uneven breaths. Why the sudden change in attitude? Before you would have freaked out at any kind of request like that. But now you had drawn it out of him, demanded he tell you what he wanted, then you AGREED! Well not exactly. You didn't say yes but you certainly did not say no. And now as you stepped out of the shower and dried off you weren't scared. You were.. A little excited. "This is going to change things." You whisper before putting on your pyjamas. But you still opened that door and stepped out into the room.

Oswald had changed into his pyjamas as well. He was laying on the bed holding a book. He appeared to be in deep concentration so you decided to just lay on the bed. The springs creaked as your weight pushed the mattress down and you rolled onto your back. You decided to simply stare at the ceiling until you or Oswald had found enough courage to say something. So you looked at every crack and paint chip that flaked from the wood above. It was quiet, Oswald hadn't turned a single page of his book, you felt his stare warming your left side but your body was frozen. Several small "uhm's" and "ah's" escaped Oswald's lips but neither of you dared to say anything more. Why in the world would he have asked you to do this? Did he feel something for you? Or perhaps he was trying to carry on with his mother's wishes? You shake your head at that last thought. Oswald could not be that cunning and manipulative, it all seemed too real.... Too innocent.

“You really don’t have to do this Y/N, we can just go to bed it’s been a very long day.” He whispered from your side as the springs creaked. You felt his hot breath graze your ear. Your eyes shut tight as your entire body clenched. ‘You can back out now.’ You think. But you say nothing, One by one your muscles relaxed as you sank a little into the old mattress. “No it’s alright Oz, it’s not a big deal.” The words squeezed themselves form your lips. Your hands were gripped into your stomach as you fought to keep your eyes closed. You heard the old familiar creak of the springs, your nails dug further into your skin, through your shirt as you felt his warm presence above you.

You didn’t open your eyes until you felt his lips in the air only inches above yours. He was already looking at you, his eyes were focused only on your mouth. Taking a look down to his mouth and Oswald licked them quickly, you felt suddenly warm. It was a simple glance that lasted only two seconds but your body was lit on fire, so to speak. Oswald crept forward, inch by inch. Then suddenly pulled you up into a brief embrace. His lips pushed against yours as sparks went off. As quickly as he went in Oswald pulled back out.

His cheeks were scarlet and his eyes were wide. Without thinking his hand crept onto your face, cradling it softly. During the kiss your hands had frees themselves from their clenched position and gripped onto Oswald’s flannel pyjamas. You stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Oswald cupped your face as you held his chest, the room had become so warm it was nearly intolerable. Suddenly, in a simultaneous action you both raced back to meet each other’s lips again. The kisses became deeper and wetter. Reaching around you pulled Oswald close to you and he did the same. Your tongue crept into his mouth and elicited a small moan.

You both froze in that moment. The heat of the room died immediately and now you both laid there, panting. Awkwardness was stifling in the air. Oswald’s jaw opened and closed but no words came out. Quickly he let go of you and turned around in the bed. Huddling himself close to the wall he avoided you. You did the same, turning to face the room as embarrassment took hold of your mind. He did not react well, this would ruin everything, you should have said no. Your mind was awash with negativity. “G-Goodnight Y/N..” Oswald said as his voice faltered. “Goodnight Oswald.”


	9. Diary of a Limpy Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best was to someones heart is through their personal private thoughts written down in their diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try something new hope you guys like it. I wanted to go into things from Oswald's perspective so a super secret diary seemed most appropriate. :)

Dear Journal,

I know my entries in you have always come at a varied pace but I have decided to write a daily log in you for the time being. As of late my life has become….complicated to say the least. But that has already been detailed extensively in entries 24-49. But the oddest thing happened today. I was taking inventory of champagne right before lunch and Fish came in the stock room. She never comes in there, it’s dark and the floors are too rough on her shoes. I cringed and waited for a punishment for whatever she thought I did but her yelling never came. She simply smiled and asked me about Y/N. And I’m afraid to tell you that I was unsure of what to say. Her countenance was absolutely malicious and I don’t know what she wants I do not expect her to be suspicious of my business with Falcone just yet, as I have not told him anything that would after her.  

So I simply told her she was fine and stood there in silence until she left. It is as if she could tell what we had done last night. Is it that obvious? I mean when I woke up this morning I was a little excited to start the day, which is rare for a Monday. I wanted to talk to Y/N, but she had already left so I ate my breakfast in silence and thought about what transpired. For the first time in my adult life I kissed someone. It was so much better than I had ever hoped. In some way it made me feel even worse, missing out for so many years. But the fact that Y/N actually agreed and did it meant so much. I was certain she would be absolutely repulsed but when her lips touched mine. But in that moment I felt as though I had melted through the bed.

It was more than I even could have asked for and then when she gripped my shirt and kissed like that, I almost could not contain myself. It was entirely too intense, and afterwards I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to kiss her more but I had to stop myself. I don’t know what I want from Y/N. I care about her deeply but the burning in the pit of my stomach has only gotten worse and I do not know how to remedy it. She truly is my best friend but there are more feelings that I do not wish to explore at the moment. I must go now journal, I can hear the clicking of Fish’s heel approaching. Perhaps I’ll take Y/N to the movies as a thank you for her kindness.  

 

Dear Journal,

I asked Y/N to the movies. I’m surprised she said yes at all. She had seemed on edge all Monday, so I was concerned that she would be tense today as well. But she lit up at my idea to go see the new crime drama. So we ate a quick sandwich at home and chatted for a while. I tried to apologize for Sunday evening but she stopped me, she said that she had forced me to tell her and she apologized for kissing me like that and causing all that awkwardness.  I assured her there was no awkwardness on my end and that I enjoyed the experience. Of course I did not divulge the extent that I enjoyed it of course.

 She smiled and decided it was time to go. So we took the underground train and chatted some more. I never realized how nice it is to grow comfortable around someone. I said things to Y/N that I would never say to anyone else. It wasn’t deep secrets or anything like that, it was just things I do not get to say. I’m either the Umbrella boy or the sweet little son, I never truly get the chance to be Oswald. It was quite nice. Forgive me I’m rambling.

On to the film “The Infiltration.” Now it was advertised as a crime drama and I feel the need to demand a refund as it had a minimal amount of crime. The parts that did have any were wildly inaccurate but I’ll go into that later in another entry.

I admit there was drama but it was mostly drama between the main character (undercover police officer) and the wife of the mob boss. Realistically it never would have happened but I’ll save that for my abridged entry. Most of that dreadful movie was the two of them making cow eyes at each other. Then right before the big heist on the city bank they started kissing and I wanted them to just rob the bank. I told Y/N as such and she shooshed me. Then he ripped off her blouse and I noticed the first couple. They were two rows ahead and had their lips glued to each other. It was insane how could they breathe?? Then the officer told the woman playing his lover that he was in love with her and I saw more of them.

The audience was filled with couples kissing. It was unbelievable. But it made my heart flutter. I was gripping on to the arm rests. I could feel the warmth coming off Y/N. She was so near to me, I could feel her arm slide closer to mine and my lips tingled lightly. I couldn’t even focus on the film I just wanted to grab her and kiss her immediately. But I couldn’t do that, she wouldn’t like that at all so to stop myself from practically collapsing in on myself I just placed my hand over hers, I just needed to touch her in some way and relieve the tension. She didn’t move away to my surprise. I couldn’t see in the dark but she felt just as nervous as me. Perhaps I’m not the only person being crushed with tension. When the film was done we just sat in the dark for several minutes. Her hand had not moved. “We should get going we both work tonight.” She whispered and we got up, but she didn’t let go of my hand, she cradled it in her soft warm fingers until she had to swipe her train pass.

 

Dear Journal,

I wonder occasionally what dying is like and I strongly suspect that it feels much like what I experienced today. Fish decided to visit some good friends uptown for the day. I was not considered worth the gas expense so she told me to stay back and do the payroll. I finished in about two hours and decided to excuse myself for the day. So I called Y/N immediately after I walked outside, it looked dreary the sky was grey, the wind was blowing and frost covered cars. Y/N answered immediately. We talked until I reached home. Before I could even touch the knob the door flew open. I don’t like to admit it but it startled me. Y/N bustled out and stated we needed to go grocery shopping. I noted we were running low on things but I had planned to do that tomorrow.

But she wouldn’t listen and we walked to the grocery store three blocks down from out apartment.  She stated that as my roommate she would help shop and pay. I mean she had already been doing those things I don’t know why she wanted to suddenly walk around outside with me. We reached the store and I took out my list that I had already made when I noted we had nearly run out of spicy mustard. To be honest, the groceries are never frivolous, it is really just the bare necessities. I cannot remember the last time I had a chocolate bar.

It was almost like Y/N read my mind. At the register she plucked up my favorite chocolate bar and a lollipop for yourself and said a customer had tipped very well last night so we could have a treat. I was a little more excited than I cared to admit but it isn’t any day that I enjoy sweet caramel goodness. So we paid and rushed out through the blistering wind as we clutched the paper bags. And then Y/N decided to rip open the wrapper and put it into her mouth.

As soon as it passed her lips my heart stopped immediately. I thought about how soft her lips were on mine and the softness of her tongue when it plunged into my mouth. She wasn’t even eating that lollipop in any way that could be construed as seductive, she actually bit into it soon after it went into her mouth but it was far too late for me. I have seen enough adult material on television to know what happens when an adult man feels this way for a woman. In that moment I was a paper bag filled with groceries away from throwing it all down and pushing Y/N into an alleyway and..well..yes.

That is an exaggeration really the alleys of Gotham are unfit to walk through much less do something quite like that. But the point is I was so unlike myself in that moment that when I think back to it now you could have sworn I actually was in the process of dying.  My Heart was pounding in my ears, my entire mouth was devoid of any moisture, and my breathing was very irregular. I will not even discuss what was happening in my pants. Y/N only noticed when I almost dropped the bag when I tripped on out front step. She thought I was ill. Thankfully she didn’t touch me as I recovered quickly. Perhaps I am getting far too ahead of myself.

 

Dear Journal.

I have a theory, Journal. Now my relationship with Y/N is complicated to say the least. In a legal sense, yes she is my wife but we have a close but platonic relationship. Now I think the issue first arose when we had dinner at my mother’s house a few weeks ago. Y/N hasn’t gone back there, which I understand, my visits with Mother are much less enjoyable when I go alone. Anyhow my mother bringing up the entirely valid point of my resistance to take on my role as a husband. She means well but Y/N doesn’t understand her reasoning. Mother has told me so many stories of her life before I was born. I am rambling again, on to my theory. The tension that has been building for the past few weeks is a result of Y/N and I having preconceptions on what marriage is like. Our relationship is unusual, we are connected in only a legal sense but the “grey cloud”, per-se of marital relations is blocking us off from a true platonic relationship.

The fact that we decided to kiss each other only led to more tension, instead of relieving it. If I really wanted to fully enjoy my friendship with Y/N, without the constant stress of attraction I propose we simply go ahead with our desires once. Then we can both carry on as normal, we’re both reasonable people who can discuss matter like this. I must think about how I can approach the topic.

 

 

Journal

This is an entry under duress, I need to spill my emotions before I decide what to do as I fear my hormones have gotten the better of me. I cannot take it any longer, my body has betrayed my mind and I cannot calm it like it did the other day. Y/N is at work so I went to shower and think of how I would introduce the concept I discussed with you later. I think best in the bath but we only have a small shower so I made do. And I saw them. They were barely noticeable, in that laundry basket but it was as though my eyes were drawn to them. It was Y/N’s lace underpants. I knew she hadn’t meant them to be seen but my eyes locked on. I just wanted to shower and then I picked them up from under her clothes. I told myself to put them back, I had no right to even look at them. But I was not myself in that moment I don’t know what came over me but I put them to my nose and smelled them.

I cannot lie and say I was simply curious, I wanted to inhale her scent. I was disgusted with myself but I am too far gone. I don’t want to discuss anything with Y/N I should have let her kiss me longer when she did. I am going to call her immediately, my mind is made up. I may have never done this before but I cannot take it anymore, I need to be inside her. And I think she would agree…

 

  ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oswald snapped the small leather bound book closed. He took several deep breaths as his shaky hands pulled out his cellphone. “N-now or never.” He muttered as he pressed your contact name. It rang twice before you picked up. “Hi Oz, what’s up? I’m gonna be home in about an hour."


	10. Not the bed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plywood, like many things in life, is fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess it's about that time.

****

Sitting at the back desk you tapped your fingers against the wood. It was getting too hard to concentrate and do your work with Oswald on your mind. Your friendship had progressed amazingly well, you spend almost all your time in each other’s company. He really was your best friend, it really was amazing to see how you got along.  But it had been some weeks since you decided to take away the pillow wall to relieve some of the tension but it only made it worse, then Oswald put his hand over your at the movies AND YOU HELD IT. If you thought your little "fantasies" were bad enough before, they were worse presently. And now you were at work staring off to nothing thinking about Oswald.

“This is ridiculous I have to do something.” You mutter looking back at the manager. He finished counting the money and was placing the bills back in his drawers as your phone went off. It was Oswald “Do you mind if I get this really quick before I go? It's important!” The manager waved his approval as he counted and you rushed to the back. You hesitated to accept the call, biting your nails feverishly. After two rings you picked up. “Y/N hello, how are you?” came his voice, he sounded happy to get an answer from you but there was something else in his voice. “I’m good, is something wrong I thought you were still sleeping?” Attempting to hide the nervousness in your voice you put on a sugary sweet disposition.

“I’m very touched you would want to answer me while you are working.” He said quickly. You smile softly as your face warms up at how happy Oswald sounded. “Of course I would answer you, you’re my best friend after all.”

Oswald paused a moment, his breathing becoming very audible. “I hope you’re not getting sick. We can’t watch movies without paying the cable bill.” You say jokingly as you laugh.  Oswald laughs once before keeping his silence. You could hear him fidgeting around but still he said nothing. “Oswald are you alright? You’re worrying me.” 

“I can’t live like this. It is too distracting.” Said Oswald suddenly in a low voice. “What do you mean?” you were suddenly breathless. “The tension, there is. Too. Much. Tension. I thought if I fulfilled just one aspect of it I would be alright. But it’s only grown worse, I like you far too much to just be your friend or roommate or whatever.” 

The beating of your heart was deafening as you listened intently. “Osw-..” “I need you to come home as quickly as possible, we’ve been married for nearly two months and I have never fulfilled my duties.” His voice was deep and low and laced with lust. “I’m almost done I’ll be home in an hour.” You manage to get out as your head gets light and you grow warm in your most intimate area. “Right now, I know you’ve waited too long for your husband to make you his.” He seethed.

“Right now.” You echo his words numbly as your heart threatens to explode. Hanging up you run back to the manager. “Do you mind if I leave right now, it’s incredibly important.” You say between frantic breaths. Your manager does not turn around but waves signaling you to go.

Racing out the door and down the steps you flag down a taxi and you arrived at your building in under fifteen minutes.  Standing at the door you catch your breath before entering. “The moment you get in there things will never be the same.” You say to yourself. But that felt good, all your feelings towards Oswald had been so heavy on you for so long, you were ready to release them. And Oswald was ready too. “I’m done waiting. I want this” You whisper before racing up the stairs to your door. You knock one time before the door opens and you are pulled inside.

 

You mouth could not even move to say anything before it was crushed by Oswald’s. It was even better than Sunday and you dreamed about that kiss all week. “Oswald.” You whisper as you part for air. There was no reply as Oswald moved back drawing you closer to his body. His tongue cautiously slipped just past your lips, mirroring what you did the last intimate moment you shared. This time you were the one to moan and push away.

Oswald stared at you from only inches away. “Oz, this is going to change the arrangement we had, you know that. We can-“Oswald hushed your words with his silent nodding. “I am drawn to you Y/N, I do not wish to hide my feelings. You are my partner in this life now, no matter what.” His lips pressed slowly against your jaw as they moved up to your ear lobe. Nibbling on the skin you notice you were actually sweating from his attention. “Will you take me in sickness and in health for richer o-“Immediately you cut him off with a blisteringly hot kiss, stumbling back to the bed. The room grew hotter and the window fogged up. “Stop monologuing Cobblepot.” You say huskily, as you push him lightly

He fell onto the bed, the frame groaning from the stress. Oswald was tinted pink, from his face to his chest he felt the heat cover him. Never in a hundred thousand years, did Oswald think he would have this moment with someone. He felt normal for once, desirable. Oswald took your wrists pulling you down to him and resuming your passionate embraces. One by one you popped off the buttons on his pajama shirt, pulling the fabric away from his formerly pale and now scarlet red chest.

“I never knew you had freckles here too?” you said, chuckling slightly. Oswald laughed and pushed his hands under the fabric of your shirt. He spent a good moment just feeling the soft warm skin that was hidden until now. All those years of television were actually beneficial. You weren’t scared at all. It all felt so normal and natural, like you had done this before.

Even Oswald looked confident and that was something you were concerned about due to his very limited experience. So you upped the ante and took you shirt off. Oswald stilled in expectation, his eyes locked onto your heaving chest. Slowly you unhooked the back of your bra, slipping off the straps one by one before you threw it across the room.

It was around that moment that Oswald realized that watching 14-A and the occasional R rated, television material for years would not help him in any way at the present moment and he may have gotten himself in over his head. This was manifested by him basically freezing up as he stared, wide eyed at your chest as he hoped you wouldn’t notice and keep going.

You actually noticed immediately and stopped as well. “Oz, are you ok? Is this too much for you.” It was too much for Oswald but he strained to reply. “Y-yes of course, I just need to momentarily use the facilities.” He stuttered as he tried to stand up. You knew this was a lie, Oswald had planned bathroom breaks and 10, 3 and 8, this was nowhere near those times. “Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot you do not have to go the bathroom. If you feel overwhelmed you can tell me.” You voice was caring as you slipped on to the bed next to him.

“I- I do no enjoy admitting this, you know I have no experience with this sort of thing. I won’t be any good. I know I’ll simply disappoint you.” His voice lowered to a whisper. Your hand found the side of his face as your leg brushed past his hard member, straining against his pants. “Oswald you called me and told me you wanted to make me yours. I could never be disappointed with you. If you want I’ll take the lead.” You whisper.

Oswald wanted this so badly he could almost cry, but his insecurities ate away at his confidence and the surge of adrenaline from earlier was gone. “Y/N please I won’t be any good, let’s just go have some dinner. There is a new restau-“you interrupted him for the second time that night with a deep kiss. “Not another word from you Oswald I’m not letting you get the best of yourself.” You said taking off the rest of your clothes.

You had no idea where the waves of confidence that were rushing over your body were coming from but you though they were related to Oswald’s lack of confidence. Oswald kept his word and nodded in silence taking off his pants like you. He decided that doing anything would ruin the moment he had waited so long for so he decided to follow you.

  You were actually shocked by the size of Oswald’s member. For someone as small as him, it was a little unexpected. It threw you off slightly, you were unsure of what to do with it. Slowly your hand grasped the shaft, pumping up and down slowly. Oswald groaned loudly and pulled you closer, your head resting on his chest. You heart his heart racing as you pumped faster. His moans were muffled by your hair as he pressed kisses on your head. “I need to be inside of you please. Let me be inside of you please Y/N.” he said with a strained voice between frantic breaths as he gripped you tightly.

The warmness in your intimate grew, you were soaked. This was much better that your fantasies. Slowly you straddled Oswald again. Your hands trembled slightly, as you positioned him at your entrance. ‘This is it.’ You thought, giddy with anticipation. And with that you lowered yourself slowly. You groaned in discomfort as you were stretched to fit him. It was almost too large but you descended further as it turned into a pleasurable warmness. Oswald had been cursing quietly and when you lifted back up to thrust him into you his heart almost stopped.

He saw white it was an indescribable intense sensation as your pace quickened. He gripped onto the sheets as pressure built up in him. You were equally as effected, you moans making Oswald flinch as you went up and down. You felt close to something, it built up around his throbbing member and traveled up your body. You felt lightheaded as you began to run out of energy.

You pace slowed slightly then, without warning Oswald grasped your hips with a vice like grip. Immediately he began to thrust up into you at an impossibly fast pace.  You couldn’t take it any longer as you felt yourself practically burst. You bent down as Oswald kept pounding into you and grasped onto his arms. The bed which was groaning and creaking from the fast movements began to make cracking noises. “Oswald slow down, the bed is going to break!“you tried to say as Oswald moaned into your ear. “Good.” He growled as you tightened around him in completion. The light piece of plywood keeping the mattress up crackled and snapped, the mattress hitting the floor. It wasn’t a long fall, under a foot but it left you startled as dust circled around your head.   

One more pump and he pulled himself out of you, releasing himself over the sheets. You just washed those but you didn’t really mind the mess at the current moment. Rolling over, choosing to ignore the broken bed at the moment, you laid next to Oswald as you still clutched onto each other. “T-thank you so much Y/N,” said Oswald weakly. He would have turned to you but he found himself unable to move. “Oswald you don’t have to thank me, I wanted to do that.” You sat for a moment in silence. “Should we do anything about the bed?” you said looking at the lower frame which was now at head level.

Oswald snorted. “Later, now about that new restaurant near here.”

 


	11. A wonderful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know life is always better with a buddy that you can make out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, excuses, school whatnot. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy I have BIG things coming really soon :) thank you!!!

Dating is a strong word. A very strong word. Which is exactly why it was being used. You were dating Oswald. It was like you to do things unconventionally but you never expected this. There wasn’t much difference between before and now really. You still went on walks in the part, except now you spent most of it on the bench kissing. Oswald’s arms gripped on to you with force, pulling you so close you could feel his heart race as he pressed his lips to yours. And you still went out to dinner, but you left early most of the time so he could take hold of of your arms, away from the crowd, and kiss you so hard your breath got sucked out of you.

And you still slept in the bed with him except you got much less sleep and destroyed what was left of the mattress. Life was better. You joined him to visit his mother and you actually enjoyed going to see her. She seemed thankful to have another person help her out and you were happy to do it.

Oswald even visited your parents with you. Granted they still resented him deeply but you couldn’t even feel it you were so happy with Oswald. He would come home from work, taking off his shirt as he raced to you. Pinning you on the wall or the floor and just thrusting into you, it felt like the first time each time.

The small dingy apartment turned into a home and you were reluctant to leave it every day. But you had to, the bills needed to be paid and Oswald had a change of heart and decided to stop snitching. You thought things couldn’t get better at that point but one dreary, rainy Tuesday he sat you down. “Y/N, I feel so ashamed for doing something that could put you in harm’s way.” He spoke so softly, holding your hands in his as he looked into your eyes. “I- told Falcone I had to stop, I could do it no longer.” His lips trembled so you kissed him deeply and you quickly moved over to the mattress. You were pretty glad that the bed frame was broken. It was so old, apparently it was Oswald’s as a child so it was nice to be rid of a creepy, over 20 year old relic.

Oswald removed your clothes lightly, trailing kissed down your neck. Your small moans encouraging him too kiss harder. Both of you were still figuring things out. That was apparent as you fumbled to grasp at Oswald’s boxers while he struggled to remove your bra. Laughs were had so you just kept going, the boxers and bra still on. Oswald plunged in a little too quickly and you jumped a little at that. “I am so so sorry Y/N.” he whispered into your ear as his breath quickened.

“Keep going.” You moaned as his pace quickened. Soon he was thrusting quickly, your name escaped from his lips again and again. Your nails dug red lines into his back as you began to tighten around him. “Os!” was all you could manage as you came. Oswald followed immediately afterwards, pulling out to release himself over you.

A moment passed as you both sat in silence and panted. “I apologize for the mess.” He said chuckling. A wide smile spread it’s was across your face. You were always delighted by Oswald’s politeness. “It’s alright, I’ll just have to take a shower before work...all alone.” Standing up you took a towel from the table.  

 Oswald eyes widened as you made sure he saw your backside swing from side to side. “I do hope no one disturbs me.” You say coyly before closing the bathroom door. Oswald jumped up immediately and practically ran to the bathroom. “Today could not be better.” He murmured to himself as he ripped open the shower curtains.

 

Work was slow, it was the afternoon so what could you expect. So you sat in the back looking at your phone for Oswald to text you. He had only begun doing that after you persuaded him to, he had no idea how to but he was a fast learner. Lol and gtg were his favourites currently. But no texts came. “He must be really bogged down over there.” You mutter taking a plate of pasta out to a customer.

He was so busy he didn’t even call during your break like he usually did. “I only saw him four hours ago how can I miss him.” You say sitting in the break room. But you had to go back and finish your shift, only an hour to go then you could go home and wait for him to be done.

So you cleaned plates, took orders, counted money and put on your best customer smile and waited. And the moment the next girl stepped on the floor you shot out through the back, rushing down the deserted back alley to catch your train.

The sky was always so lovely when you got off. The orange, purple and blue mixed together like sherbet. You smiled looking up as the huge clouds that looked softer than wool as they flew over the buildings. You slowed your pace slightly and that’s when a strong arm crushed your chest in a vice grip. You opened your mouth to scream and received a bundle of cloth covering your face. It burned. The clouds grew dimmer as the bright colours turned to black.

 

 

You never expected chloroform to smell that sweet.      


	12. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When somebody sinks, sometimes people get dragged down with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN this was hard to write poor little reader. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope I got Fish's characters mostly right, she is one tough lady to write for.

Bright light was the first thing that you sensed out of the blackness. Squinting your eyes you barely saw the stage lights from the haze. Blinking until your eyes adjusted you realized that your hands were bound tightly behind you in the plush chair that you sat in. That’s when the panic set in and you began to struggle. A strong, hot hand came down hard on your shoulder keeping you still. You snapped your head up to see Butch looking down at you.  His face look like stone, he stared neutrally at you before turning his gaze beyond where you sat.

Hyperventilation set it as you squirmed in your chair panicking in every possible direction. “I would stop that if you knew what would be best for you.” You knew that voice but you refused to look. “Butch would you care to direct our guest to the conversation.” She purred as Butch put his hands on either side of your face wrenching your neck to the front. You attempted to fight him but he was much stronger. “Much better, How are you Y/N?” Fish smiled but it did not reach eyes. She stared you down, looking as though she was about to pounce.

Even if you wanted to answer you couldn’t, your throat tightened up as you stared at her. Your heart was beating into your ears it was difficult to hear what she was saying. Fish clasped her hands together on her lap as she took pleasure in your panicked state. “Who are you to my umbrella boy again?” her voice was sharp, cutting through the thick air. You could barely hear her as fast breaths escaped from your lips. Only a small shake from Butch brought you back to the present moment. “R-r-roomate...” you said hoarsely, barely finishing your word. Fish tensed up immediately.

“That’s one lie.” She spat out. Your eyes shot open but she interrupted you before you could say anything. “My favorite word in ‘Public Access Records.” Is Public.” And with that she took a small white paper from the front of her dress. Your marriage certificate! “You have one more chance _Mrs._ _Cobblepot_.” She forced out your unofficial title syllable by syllable. “Were you aware of your dear husband being a cowardly little snitch?” immediately you began to protest weakly as Butch’s grip moved to your arms and tightened substantially. You had no idea what you were doing but you just wanted to leave. “How shocking another lie, you’re not very good at that though are you Y/N? Do your parents know you’re married to such an ugly little penguin?” She sounded almost bored. “Y-You know my parents?” you say as tears began to fill up your eyes.

If she knew who your family was that meant she could hurt them. Waves of guilt, anger and desperation rushed over you. ‘Why Oswald?’ You though as some hot tears overflowed onto your cheeks. Chuckling Fish snapped her fingers and a glass of champagne was brought to her. Taking a small sip she flicked her eyes back to you. “Y/N can you give me some advice?” she asked. You stayed as still as possible, a silent hope she would leave you alone.

“Now, let’s say I had a little boy. That little boy would tattle and tell secrets to people. One day that little boy stupidly went and told on the police and now they’re pushing their noses into my business.” Her voice rose in anger, making you flinch. ‘If she’s going to kill me, let it be quick.” You think to yourself as more tears blur your view. Fish closed her eyes and regained some composure. “What do you think should happen to that little boy?” she asked, this time you chose not to reply.

Fish took another sip of champagne, “No ideas? Thankfully you will get to see this first hand.” “Are you going to kill me?” you ask bluntly, immediately cringing as you awaited her answer. Setting her champagne down Fish let out a small laugh. “Y/N, I’ve always had a soft spot for poor girls that get forced with worthless men. I’ll let you off with a warning. I can tell you take warnings very, very, seriously.”

Again you sat in silence, looking out over the club. You were still trembling in fear, what did she have in store for you. “You boys better hurry or she’ll miss everything.” Fish smirked and stood with the assistance of a nearby waiter. “Yes Miss Mooney.” Butch said nodding as two men took you by your arms and lifted you up. “Goodbye Y/N, tell your parents I said hello.” She said crisply, the clicking of her heels getting quieter.

The two men jostled your arms and you screamed out in pain. They were holding your forearms as they were cuffed behind your back, your body weight hanging down. Through sobs you managed to tell them they were hurting you. Ignoring your cries they trudged on as Butch walked ahead to pop open a car trunk.

The moment your eyes saw the open trunk you struggled for your life. Moving as much as you could in an attempt to escape. Then you heard a pop. Then you felt the pain beginning at your right shoulder wash over you. Screaming loudly you struggled more before a popping from your left shoulder sent out into a shock before you were set into the trunk. You heard their muffled voices outside the trunk arguing. “You idiots were supposed to take her to the car not break her damn arms.” Came Butch’s loud voice.  “We didn’t do shit Butch, she’s probably fine just dump her at the hospital after.” More muffled words were exchange before you felt someone get into the car, start it up and drive of.

 

The pain in your arms burned off to numbness as you wept into the polyester lining of the old car. “What did you do Oswald?” you whispered between sobs. You almost fell asleep you were so exhausted, but your sleep was halted by the sudden stop of the car. Fear mounted as the front door shut and footsteps grew closer. What if Fish lied and this would be your final resting place. If you had any more energy to cry you would, but you just sat in silence praying silently.

The trunk opened and light flooded you. Butch looked more human this time, his brows furrowed slightly. “You weren’t supposed to get hurt like this, I’m taking your cuffs off so your arms don’t die off.” He muttered, his big hands fumbling with the cool metal. You couldn’t even feel him but soon your arms fell limply to the floor. “I just have to do Fish’s orders, I’ll take you to the hospital right after. I’m real sorry Y/N.” He said as he picked you up from the trunk. You whimpered in pain but you allowed him to carry you from the car.

It took you a moment but you realized you were at the docks. Your breath quickened as you looked around. Everyone knew what happened at the docks. People died at the docks. A commotion up ahead caught your attention and you found the source.

Three men stood near the waters, the moment you saw Oswald’s shivering body your tears shot out. The men didn’t hear you but Oswald turned his head. You made eye contact for only five seconds but you felt loved and devastated. You knew what was about to happen and no amount of crying would stop it. But you cried more anyways. Before your throat could even make out any words. The man behind Oswald pulled him close and shot point blank.

Your eyes closed the moment you heard the sickening sound but you heard the splash, your sobbing became louder as your arms throbbed. The men turned around to see you and Butch. “Who the hell is that?” asked the bearded one. “That guy’s wife, Fish wanted her to learn her lesson.” Said Butch quietly. The man who had shot Oswald tensed up. His eyes widened as he gripped the gun with all his might. “What happened to her arms?” he said through gritted teeth, his eyes stared at your limp hanging arms. He looked extremely upset. Through your sore and tired eyes you caught the glint of his metal police badge ‘She has the police working for her.’ You thought fearfully.  

“The boys carried her to the trunk wrong, I think they’re broken.” Butch motioned to you with his head as he held on to you a little tighter. “I’m taking her to the hospital right now and let her get taken care of.” And with that Butch turned quickly and carried you off, his job now complete. You could hear the men talking in the background but you ignored them as you settled into a haze. The salty fishy smell of the docks was replaced by the leather of the car.

At least he put you in the backseat this time.

Butch buckled you in and drove away. He drove until it was dark. You had no idea how much time had passed. Twenty minutes? Three hours? It didn’t matter Oswald was dead. You saw him her shot in the head and you didn’t know what to do. You didn’t have a partner anymore, and that was the scariest part.

Eventually Butch stopped the car. He carefully took you out and placed you gently on the brittle, cracked asphalt. Opening your eyes you could see the hospital right behind you from the alley you were in. “I’m sorry everything turned out like this Y/N.” he said as he stood up fully. You nodded emptily in return. “Now I’m gonna get in the car and drive off. I need you to wait twenty seconds then start screaming, can you do that?” he said taking backwards steps to the car. Again you nodded but you weren’t looking at him. You could barely stay awake let alone scream.

 But you heard the car drive off and you sat and waited in the damp, dirty alley. You didn’t even bother counting. After some time you found enough energy and you started screaming as loudly as you could.

You didn’t stop until they sedated you.       


	13. Hospitals suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people stay at rock bottom for awhile after they get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a big cast like I described would be totally awful for these kind of injuries but sometimed you gotta make your characters suffer and look ridiculous. Hope you guys enjoy :D!!

“Y/N?” came the voice of whatever doctor was caring for you that day. You didn’t look at him and instead kept staring at the sickly blue wall. You cast itched but you tried to ignore it, you wouldn’t be able to scratch if you tried. The voice grew closer and with it came several footsteps.

It couldn’t be your parents, they hadn’t come to see you since you went in to the hospital. Clearly whatever Fish told them worked. You hadn’t wanted them to see you like this anyways. Surgery had taken its toll on you. You were tired and pale you didn’t want to get out of bed so they had to force you to walk around the unit. You didn’t sleep anymore all you saw was Oswald’s face before he died making you wake up and scream. In short you felt like an empty shell.  

 The sedatives helped but they were slowly losing their full effect. Again and again you replayed the scene. It didn’t feel right to you something was wrong about it. But then again your boyfriend getting shot to death in front of you was bound to be a little wrong. Shifting in your bed you attempted to get comfortable as the massive cast on your upper body held your arms up.  “Y/N dear?” said the doctor in a concerned voice as he attempted to get your attention. “I have officers Gordon and Bullock here to talk to you ab-“ he said moving closer to help you adjust. You interrupted him “I already talked to the police.” You grumbled in an angry voice. Two officers , Renee and Crispus, had come in earlier that week to question you about Oswald being missing. They were nice but useless. 

You told them nothing having learned a lesson for both you and Oswald. But now more were back, possibly to bother you further. You shut out everyone and squeezed your eyes shut trying to think of Oswald before everything happened but all you saw was his desperate face covered in tears and blood. Your own eyes became wetter as you attempted to keep your composure. You could cry after they left.

The doctor muttered to whoever was in the room before putting his hand on the plaster covering your right arm. “Y/N we know you went through something horrific. You’re traumatized, you have nightmares please talk to these officers.” His voice sounded desperate as he sighed loudly. “Your shoulders were dislocated bilaterally and both your forearms and wrists have hairline fractures we know that you were restrained at some point. Someone hurt you and we need to know who it was. We all just want to help you.”

You inhaled sharply at his words as you scoffed, he was a nice guy who wanted to help but he was in over his head. “I’ll talk to them but I just want to be left alone after.” You said opening your eyes to look over at the doctor. His face had a huge smile on it. “Good I’ll let you talk alone but we have to go over some things with you, is that alright?” you nodded and he hurried off. You turned you attention to the officers. Your nostrils flared in fury as you recognized the men. They were the ones who shot Oswald.

You attempted to keep you composure in fear of what would come out of your mouth if you lost it. “Good to see you’re doing well.” Said the bearded one sarcastically. You sneered in his direction not allowing a response. “I’m sorry you had to be involved.” Said the other, younger one. “Why are you here?” you asked as your eyes flitted between the two men. “Fish asked us to come and check up on you.” Said the older one shrugging. “Harvey Bullock by the way.” He added, attempting to make the situation a little less awkward. This did not last long as he began to stick his hand out for a handshake before quickly realizing his mistake and drawing back.

“She feels as badly as we do, honest to God but we need to ask you some questions.” He said moving to sit on your bed, sipping on a coffee he brought in. The one you assumed to be Gordon just stood in the room, his jaw was clenched as his eyes stared into you. Is piercing look shifted to Bullock who was taking great care to ignore it. “So what happened to you short-stuff?” he asked in an insincere tone, he knew exactly what happened to you.

“Nothing.” You say, placidly. He nodded his head. “Who hurt you?” you took a deep breath, it was only two questions but you were exhausted already. “Nobody hurt me.” You whisper as your mouth and throat dried up. “Good girl.” He muttered before standing back up. “I really am sorry kid, we’ll send you a card.” And with that he took Gordon’s shoulder roughly and led him from the room.

As their voices grew quieter you slammed your head into the soft pillow. You wanted to release the emotions the visit had brought up the clicking of shoes made you postpone your plans. So you went from almost crying to attempting to figure out where you would go upon discharge. “The demand for hospital beds in Gotham is so high.” Said the social worker checking off boxes. “We’ve determined you are well enough to continue your recovery at home.” You disagreed greatly but you just wanted them gone so you could just cry.

Your arms throbbed as your pain medications started to wear off but you didn’t care, the pain reminded you they still sort of worked. The woman sitting in the chair took no notice of your pain and continued asking questions and checking off boxes. “Do you have steady employment?” her voice was as bland as the walls of the room but it was slightly relaxing.  “Not anymore.” You sigh. Your manager called you after your second surgery to let you know that they had replaced you. The woman raised her brows “Is there anyone you can stay with currently?” she asked leaning forward, patting your thigh with her hand. Her kind gesture only made you want to cry more but you managed to hold it in. “Maybe there is..”    


	14. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move on with life and ignore everything awful that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile!! At this point I'm making the cast be whatever is most inconvenient to the reader so this is SO not medically accurate. Sorry for the wait and I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. :)

 

Fear had built up so slowly you did notice until it was too late to turn back. It’s appearance was so quiet and insidious that you only felt it when it gripped at you were wheeled down the hall to the lobby. The staff was too busy to notice you as your breath quickened and your hands gripped at your bulky casts. The hospital was a nightmare but now you were out in the real world. There would be no one to ensure you were sleeping or eating enough. It was only you now.

The orderly bundled you in the taxi and you went off down the busy, smog infested streets of Gotham. Your casts had been downgraded from the massive armor of plaster and steel rods and that made you feel more fragile than ever. Leaning your head against the cold window you watched condensed water drops roll slowly down on the other side. You couldn’t help but sigh as you thought of Oswald. The images of him dying never stopped but you grew used to seeing his desperate bloodied face beg for mercy.

It was as close to peace as you were going to get.

The taxi slowed then stopped and you knew it was time. Whether you were ready or not. Flitting your eyes to the driver he only stared at you, silently urging you to go. You shot him a dirty look and wrapped your bag around your arm as well as you could manage for now. The doctor told you not to put any weight more than eight or nine pounds on your arms as they were still healing but he wasn’t here to berate you.

So you got out rather clumsily your feet unsteady on the moist pavement. You heard the taxi drive off the pick up another fare and life moved on.

But you stood there still as sparse raindrops fell on you. You didn’t want to walk forward and go up the stairs to Gertrud, you just couldn’t. So you stood for a time and just breathed in the moisture air, the hospital was so dry. Your eyes were closed but you heard people pass, you felt their stares. But who wouldn’t stare at you, they tried to keep you from mirrors but you had seen. You looked like a corpse with a grey pallor and dark under eye circles.

But you heard a noise, a window opening. “Y/N!” came a quiet fluttery voice. You jerked you head back to find that the source was exactly the person you were avoiding just seconds ago. Still you were rooted to the spot. Gertrud simply waved down at you oblivious to your struggle. “There is rain falling come inside before you catch the pneumonia.” And she closed the window with a snap. “She seems to be doing alright.” You mutter taking a first tentative step.

Before you could pause again the rain picked up in speed, urging you to go inside. So you did, walking slowly up every creaky wooden step until you reached the door. The last time you were here was with Oswald to help Gertrud do some cleaning. Oswald had picked you up so you could reach some of the higher shelves. He kissed your stomach softly, making you laugh as you attempted to dust.

It was the first memory of him in a long time that was happy, that wasn’t his death. Your eyes started to water a little. But you had to save your tears for later as the door swung open and there she was.

Gertrud smiled softly and ushered you inside in silence. She was much different than usual, no chattering or mobbing about. Her demeanor was almost solemn. The door shut with a click and you stepped further into the apartment. You noticed boxes scattered around. “I had your things taken here while we wait for Oswald.” Gertrud said in a small voice.

“Wha..” the air was knocked out of you. Was he coming? Did they find his body? Would you have to bury him? Oswald’s body meant that it was real, you would have to bury your husband and not wake up from a bad dream. Your tears from before came back with a vengeance as you began to sob. Stumbling to the couch behind you and dropped your bags from your casted arms and sat down roughly. Ignoring the small cloud of dust that surrounded you upon impact you made a move to wipe your tears away but was impeded.

Gertrud sat down next to you, cooing and shushing you as she clasped your face in her hands. Her warm hands were knarred with years of living but they felt more comforting that any nurse or doctor that you had seen in the past few weeks. “Shhuuu He will come back to you I know it.” She whispered as she stroked your cheeks, looking deeply into your eyes. Opening your mouth to speak you were interrupted by her. “A man may give away pieces of his heart but he will always give the whole to his wife.” She nodded thoughtfully as a forced smiled made its way to her face.

“Gertru-“you attempted to clarify her statement but was interrupted by her finger on your lips. “Mother.” She reminded you like so many times before. You had never actually followed through with calling her that but the sudden comfort the word held was almost irresistible. “Mother.” You whispered, attempting to wet your dry cracked lips with your tongue. “My son may have ran away with some little hussy but he is your husband.” She shook he head, he voice sounded angry and a little annoyed.

You were taken aback. She didn’t know the horrible fate of her beloved son. It never occurred to you that everybody else just assumed he died. Gertrud was so out of the loop she thought he left you for a woman! She seemed to believe this as a fact as true as any. That should have worried you. Before you would have told her the truth, explained it to her as she was always so spacy.

‘I can’t tell her I can’t do it. I can’t tell her Oswald is dead at the bottom of the bay.’ You thought to yourself, furrowing your brows further as your insides quivered as you held back tears. ‘I’ll just pretend I have to, she’ll take it worse than I did.’ So you decided right then and there to be the rock in the relationship. Oswald “left” so you would have to be in charge.

Getrud noticed your panicked state. “Oswald always loved it when I gave him a bath.” She said nodding again. “Mother.” You said quietly still trying to hold back your tears. “I can’t really take a bath in this.” You motioned to your casts, ignoring the fact that you didn’t question why she would want to give you a bath.  “Then I will wash your hair, I always told Oswald that a man should look handsome no matter what he does.” She went on chattering but you felt a little happy at the attention she paid you. Clearly she was trying to make you feel better and it was working a little. So you let her wash your hair.

Over the next few days you spent with Gertrud you learned so much about her and Oswald. She told you fascinating stories about her life before Gotham. You felt a little guilty at writing her off as an oddball before you learned what a full life she had.  And every day she did something with you that Oswald enjoyed. You read his favourite picture book as a child with her. She took you to his favourite spot in the park and she made you his favourite foods. And you did them all, even eating the food you didn’t like because it was Oswald’s favourite. It made you feel like he was still alive there with you. When you were walking down the street you felt like if you stopped he would rush and catch up to you. Not dealing with Oswald’s death at all was the best thing you had done for yourself since it happened.

Until you had to put up the missing posters. Gertud thought if he saw one he would feel guilty for leaving you and come back immediately. So you put on a fake smile that soured to a deep frown as soon as you left the apartment. The darkness came back so quickly all the work you put in to push it away was ruined. So you lugged the poster around and clumsily taped them up with your casted hands. “Why didn’t she push this to next week so I could do this without these stupid things?” you grumbled as your voice wavered slightly with emotion. But you did it and stuck up every one besides the last one.

You looked up from the picture of Oswald that was at least ten years old to find that you were a block away from the GCPD. A flash of emotion rose up in you like a spark as you stared at the blue shirts filtering in and out like ants. For a Nano-second you felt like your old self. You felt like your strong self, your unbroken self. And you wanted to feel more of it.

So you went towards it. Your walk was determined, people moved out of your way. You wanted to say it was because of your confident aura but it was most likely because of your casts potentially hitting people. But you stomped on and pushed your way past the crowd and you saw them immediately. Gordon was reading a paper and Bullock was eating a sandwich. He spotted you immediately and his chocked a little. This only made you smile as you watched him reach for his coffee.

You kept walking, not breaking contact as you went over to the missing person’s board. At this point Gordon noticed you too and simply stared, wide eyed. It felt good to get a little bit of revenge. So you took your tape and the poster and tried to put it up. The adrenaline made your hands sweat as you struggled and you didn’t feel powerful or threatening anymore. You just felt stupid and sad and you just decided to leave. You went in over your head and were beginning n to realize the potential ramifications of your actions. Slowly giving up on it you attempted to put your things back when someone stopped you. “Allow me Miss.” Said a voice from far above you as the stranger adjusted his glasses.

“Thank you.” You said quietly as he put your poster up for you. “My pleasure.” He replied with a large toothy smile before rushing off again. You decided to rush out of there as quickly as you could.

The sky grew darker as you tried to get home. “What if they called Fish, what if they’re coming to finish me off.” You muttered becoming more paranoid as the noises of the city grew less familiar. You chastised yourself for being silly when a large pair of hands grabbed you roughly, pulling you into the alleyway.


	15. It feels so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great things happen in dark smelly alleys with garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that reads and enjoys the stuff it put out :), and thank you StrawberryKnight for giving me an idea that I liked way more than what I originally planned :)

Your plans on screaming were quickly halted when the hands spun around to reveal the stranger who helped you staple. “Uhh..” was all you could manage to say. It really made no sense you had nothing on you that he could take and the GCPD was still in view for God’s sake. The man quickly realized how uncomfortable you were and quickly released his hands, grasping at the air as he cleared his throat.     

 

   “I am terribly sorry for the rudeness Miss…?” he extended his hand but realized his mistake and withdrew it awkwardly as he shook his head. “Y/N.” you said in a quiet voice. “A pleasure, I am Edward Nygma I work in the forensics section at the GCPD which is why you may have seen me in there.” He beamed at the mention of his job title. You just stared him. Edward seemed very nice but the situation was all very weird. You were terrified he was going to ask you out, maybe he had a thing for casts.

“It’s really nice to meet you Mr. Nygma really but I need to get going.” You said taking slow backward steps away from him. “Actually Miss Y/N it’s very important that you listen to me, I believe you may have a stalker.” Your eyes widened as you froze in place next to the overflowing dumpster. “A-a stalker? Your voice lowered to a whisper as though he was right behind you. “Yes, you may not be aware but I take pride in my attention to detail and I saw a man follow you around the perimeter of the lobby staring at you. Everyone else was quite distracted by your…appearance” he tried to soften the blow but you knew every person in there was staring at you. Especially this “stalker”. “It was so very obvious to me, I almost stapled my finger was so focused on this man.” This only increased your desire to run home and just have dinner with Gertrud, it was all too scary. “Thank you Mr. Nygma, I’ll take care to be careful when I am out but I don’t think it will be much of an issue.” You said quietly attempting to appear fine so he would leave.    

“Please call me Ed. Have a nice evening.” And with a nod he was off down the right alleyway. You were frozen by the garbage, still taking Ed in. “Why didn’t he just go this way.” You said to yourself turning to the front of the alley. And there a black blob, partially hidden by the steam rising from the sewers disappeared past a corner of an old building. Your mind screamed stalker and run but you were still frozen. Your chest began to heave and your heart beat faster but it wasn’t in fear. The adrenaline that was dwindling from the debacle at the GCPD began coursing through our veins again. Your body was tired of being afraid, it was encouraging you to confront whoever thought it was a good idea to follow you around.

Maybe you could be like your old self again.

So you started power walking, preparing to give this creep four pounds of plaster and whatever strips of fabric they used to make your casts in the face. Maybe all this extra energy and gumption was really because you didn’t expect him to be there when you turned the corner. But there he was. So your body kept you going and it was too late stop. You weren’t even going that fast and you were catching up to him. And no wonder he had a heavy limp, it looked like it hurt too but it was working in your favor. “Slow down you creep!” you said loudly as he tried to speed up. You could hear his groaning and wheezing as he tried to go as fast as possible, but you were faster. Quickly you caught up and clipped his shoulder with your left arm as well as you could.

His face turned to the side slightly and you stopped in your tracks. He looked just like Oswald. The air seemed to have been sucked out of your lungs. The anger was gone and now a desperate need to see his face consumed you, even if it wasn’t him. So you picked up speed, jostling your arms as though that would help you go faster. “Please stop, I’m not mad I just want to talk with you please!” your eyes started getting watery as you followed him into an alley. You knew it was stupid of you to do so, he could be on you in a second but he looked just like Oswald, you needed to just see his face when it wasn’t bruised and stained with blood and tears. That might help you remember the good memories,

He stopped in the middle of the alley in a puddle his pants were wet but he was ignoring it. His back was still to you as his chest rose and fell under his thick clothes. “I’m so sorry for hitting you, you just look like someone who i-was very important to me.” Your voice began to falter as you took some small tentative steps towards him.  “Please go home.” he whispered, not turning around. As soon as his voice hit your ears a sob escaped from your lips. It was Oswald’s voice that you projected onto this stranger. You had finally had your mental breakdown, you knew it was bound to happen and this tipped you over the edge.

The tears began to flow down and you hoped the stranger would just leave but he didn’t. He stood and strained to stay in position. “Sir, I am so sorry you can leave you don’t have to worry about me.” You said between tears. “Of course I have to worry about you” came his small voice as you strained to listen. “P-pardon.” You whispered.

Quickly he turned and stood putting his arms down and palms towards you. Again the air was knocked out of you. He was dirty and emaciated and sickly but he looked just like Oswald. “This isn’t real, you’re dead.” You said squeezing your eyes shut so tightly it hurt. “Y/N.” he whispered. “This isn’t real you’re dead” you repeated as you her the steps come closer to you. “This isn’t real, you’re dead.” you said a third time as your voice trembled. You could feel him move so close to you, smelling his dirty clothes and unwashed skin.

“Y/N I am so sorry, that idiot ruined everything, I was waiting for the right moment to reveal myself.” He whispered. “Go away I don’t know who you are.” You seethed keeping your eyes closed still. You felt a hand place itself on your hip and you drew back quickly at the contact. Again the hand touched out hip gently and you let it. It felt so comfortable it made more tears slip from your shut eyes as your lips quivered.

“Y/N.” he said with a strained voice, “Open your eyes please I beg of you, I will do anything.” He was so warm and real, you could feel the muscle and bone under the layers upon layers of his clothing.

Slowly you crept your left eye open, then the right. Tears blurred your vision but they were quickly wiped away by grimy fingers.

It was him.

His hair was hung limp and greasy around his pale thin face but the eyes were the same. They were as big and bright and blue as ever. “You’re dead.” You voice was empty as your eyes canned around taking him in as much as you could. His lips twitched up in a quick smile, making your heart beat even faster than it was before. “I’m afraid our Detective Gordon has worse aim than he would care to admit. I’ve been making my way back to Gotham.” His eyes fluttered as he looked at you only inches from his face. “Back to you.”

“This isn’t r-“ you were interrupted by his lips pressing into yours, he pulled you as closely as your casts would allow pressing small kisses into your face, making up for the days he was not there to give them. Finally he placed his head in the crook of your neck, inhaling the scent of your shirt. “What did they do to you?” he seethed as his grip tightened a second. “Broke my arms when they were dragging me to the car. What did they do to you?” you said looking down at his twisted leg. “Fish beat me, she thought I snitched to the police but it was not me.”

A moment passed in silence as you both stood in the darkening alley. “I am so sorry Y/N this is all my fault and I have cause you so much pain.” He said quietly still holding you. “It’s alright Oswald, I was angry for a long time but I’m just so happy you’re back.” Another moment passed in silence as you were held by him. “Come home Oz, your mother missed you so much.” “I cannot right now Y/N but I will come back to see you tonight I want to explain everything to you. You deserve at least that.” You wanted to beg him to come back with you but the promise of a visit was good enough for now.

“This feels like a dream, I don’t think I could take it being one.” You said as the tears threatened to return. “My dear I swear to you this is real.”


	16. The good the bad and the sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many emotions can one person fit in a chapter. Read further to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! I've been gone awhile, well now that school's done I got time and energy to spare so I'm back sorry about the wait and I'm glad to be back :) hope you guys enjoy.

It hurt you so much to do so, but you walked home. Every step way heavy and you wanted to run back to look at Oswald one more time but you knew he would come visit you that night. He promised. So you followed his word, you just had to trust he was real and he would come to you.  The old clock in Gertrud’s living room sounded louder than ever, the old ticking pounded against your ear drums as you say and helped her make yarn balls.

Every creak you would jump out of reflex, even your body was anxious for Oswald. “My little Y/N, are you sick? You are jumping like a little goat.” She joked with you are she wound the yarn over your outstretched hands.  You couldn’t lie to Gertrud, she was practically your Mother but you had to. “OH- oh you think so?” you said in a slightly shaky voice as you tried to play your nervousness off. Gertrud only eyed you as she raised a brow. “Well maybe you’re right, I did do a lot of walking today. I might be a little sick.” Out of the corner of your eye you saw Gertrud drop the yarn as her hand enclosed over your cheeks. “I knew it was too wet outside, are you hot? Are you cold? Should I make some soup. Your face is looking very red.” She muttered and fussed over you as though you were hacking up both your lungs and one kidney.

You wanted to enjoy her attention for a little bit longer but the day was coming to an end. Oswald would be there soon. He promised. “I think I just need rest for now you can make me soup in the morning.” You offered knowing Gertrud usually went to bed at nine and it was already eight-thirty. She nodded thoughtfully, packing up her knitting supplies. “You are very right Y/N, my mother always told me sleeping will kill the bacteria that causes cold. I will take your temperature in the morning.” She said satisfied with her plan. You smiled softly, she had no concept for medicine but Gertrud’s care was always welcome to you. “Goodnight little one, I will wake you up in the morning.” She said in a hushed voice, placing a feather light kiss on the top of your hair.

“Goodnight Mother.” You whispered in return, a small smile forming on your lips. It stayed there until Gertrud closed the door to her room. It was at this time that you jumped up and rushed into your room. You had to at least clean a little. “How is he going to get into here.” You muttered flicking on the old lights in the room.

“I think you’ll find I am more resourceful than you recall.”

Your breath was sucked out of your lungs. You were frozen at the door. Oswald was looking much better than earlier in the day. He had changed into one of his old sweaters and had kind of washed himself but you didn’t want to ask where. He just sat on the bed staring at you. And you stared back.

He was himself but he wasn’t. He looked like Oswald he had his hair and face and body. But this Oswald felt different. He felt a little bent just like his poor foot. “Hi.” You managed to whisper out of your mouth . “Hello yourself.” He said smiling smugly before he pounced up. You didn’t even know how he moved that quickly but in two seconds you were pinned against the old wooden door.

It rattled slightly against the back of your head and you worried for a split second Gertrud would hear. But you didn’t have time to think as Oswald plunged his tongue into your mouth. He was still a little grimy but you didn’t care you just needed to feel him. This would certify he was real. If you felt him make love to you he couldn’t be dead, ghosts couldn’t do that.

So you both struggled with your clothes, pushing them off at lighting speed as you stumbled for the bed. Oswald was more passionate than he had ever been before. He needed this.

Oswald had to feel your body, he wanted to grip onto you so hard you bruised so you knew he was there to stay. In the months he was gone he had thought about revenge. Revenge for himself and for you. They hurt you, the last time he saw you were limp and shattered like a sad little doll in Butch’s large hands. The horrors and sadness you must have lived with infuriated him. He would make every single one of them would lick the bottom of your shoes if it was the last thing he could do.

But for now he needed you. Oswald couldn’t wait to tease you later but he sped to plunge into your body. You were so warm and inviting as you swelled around him. Oswald almost came right there but he managed to hold on though the hard and fast thrusts. Your moans and quiet whimpers filled his ears, making him shudder. Your hips were red under his tight hands but he couldn’t let you go. He wouldn’t.

He kept thrusting until you tightened so hard around his members he almost fainted. Oswald quickly inhaled a deep breath of air and took himself from the warmness, spilling himself over the sheets. The apartment was quiet as the both of you waited with bated breath for any sound of Gertrud. But the quiet sounds of the city were the only noise. “Are you staying?” came your quiet voice as Oswald snapped his head back to your face.

His heart softened at your worried face as he laid down next to you. Holding you as close as your casts would allow. “I will stay for a little longer my dear, but we have some business to take care of.” Oswald cringed saying this. What he was about to you knotted in his stomach and made his heart hurt but it had to be done.

“Business?” came your whispered reply. Oswald nodded and with a heavy sigh he leaned forward and plucked some small papers from the pocked of his old dirty slacks.

“Are those our marriage certificates?”  


	17. Different is better than Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever stays the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when you're avoiding responsibilities lol. Sorry it's been so long.

Oswald’s lips moved like he was about so say something but only air came out. “Oswald answer me.” You said in a rough tone as you sat up crossing your arms in a jerking motion. “Darling we have to..” he said holding up the thin pieces of paper as he tried to sit up with you. “Don’t darling me Oswald stop stalling what are you doing?”

Oswald looked increasingly desperate as he tried to maneuver himself up in the old only to be met with pain from his leg. You wanted to help him but you knew he was trying to think of what to say. “We must destroy all record of our marriage.”  
Your first instinct was to push him away from you but you knew he was right in a sad way. “Y/N I am a dead man walking...” he said sighing. You smelled his breath in the gust of air that hit your face and your nose scrunched unwillingly. You were going to have to do something about that later. But you still went and wrapped your arm around

Oswald’s bony body, pulling him up to sit with you. “Thank you.” He muttered quietly as he became more aware of himself.  
Oswald knew he had changed but looking at his bones sticking thought his unwashed near translucent skin next to your form he felt disgusting. Quickly he pulled up his old covers and cleared his throat. “I- I..” he began trying to regain some nerve. “I don’t know what may come in the future but this cannot happen again.” You didn’t make a move but you agreed, the past weeks were such a nightmare you couldn’t do it again. “I will be remaining in Gotham and taking what is mine.” Oswald continued, his voice became more unstable as the emotions rose. “There are people who must pay for how they hurt you and I do not intend on being merciful or kind.” You barely heard Oswald over the fast beating of your heart. Oswald looked different on the outside but he sounded different too. He sounded like one of them, those goons in the alley. You heard them talking about taking what they wanted no matter the cost and you saw them do it. Every day in the Hospital you saw someone who owed money with their thumbs broken or a waiter who looked at someone wrong and got his face smashed in.

You loved Oswald but his hands were gripping on to the sheets as he talked about how he was going to ruin these people. It shocked you. It scared you. “I will kill Fish Mooney if it’s the last thing I do.” He said as he rattled on and on. He was so animated and excited. “Oswald.” You whispered as he continued to talk. “I won’t let them rest until they paid for what they did to you.” His voice broke as you saw tears collect in his eyes. “Oswald.” You whispered again as your entire demeanor softened. “It’s all my fault. I can’t let this happen again.” He said so quietly you barely heard him. Faster than you could thing you pulled him to you, rolling on top of him (being mindful not to go near his bad leg.) “Oswald you didn’t order your execution or had me gagged and restrained. You didn’t hurt me.” You said softly. “We have to do what we have to do.” You didn’t have a choice anymore.

Before Oswald could say anything you got up, took the papers from his hands and ripped them up. Tears were falling from your eyes but you kept ripping until there was nothing but confetti on the ground. It had to be done. “I think you should go… I’m tired.” You said in between small sobs and gasps of air. “Oswald slowly stood up and struggled to get dressed. “Can I come back soon?” he sounded like his old self, quiet, calm, hopeful.  
“I don’t know, I’m really busy.” You lied. He nodded quickly and began putting on his grimy sweater. Putting up you hand you stopped him. “You can’t wear that it’s disgusting.”

And you opened the drawer next to the bed and handed him one of your large pull-overs. Oswald smiled quickly at you hoping to get a grin in return. But you stayed neutral, wiping your puffy eyes as he put on the new sweater.  
“You are too good to me.” He whispered running his hands over the fabric, taking in your scent in the threads. “I know.” You said, despite yourself you smiled a little. You would take a different Oswald over no Oswald after everything. He quickly kissed your lips and disappeared out the window to do whatever he does.

You knew he would be back tomorrow night. And you would be waiting.

 

With a bath.


	18. Getting back into it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's probably about time to get back into the workforce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) I'm glad to be back as usual. In the events of last night's episode going over my stuff feels a little weird, I was thinking about seeing where Oswald's feelings for Ed go. I really wouldn't want to step over a characters sexual orientation but I really want to follow the show and this kind of puts a winch in what I plans lol. I want to keep writing but I'll see what I'm going to change in the future (if anything). I hope you guys enjoy!!

“Have you thought about working again?” You stopped chewing your food to look over at Oswald. You were both sitting on the fire escape outside your room. He did not look back at you and instead focused on the alley you sat above. “Well of course I have…” you said quietly. “I just need a little more time to deal with… You know.” You made vague hand motions towards Oswald.

He pouted slightly but did not look back at you. “I don’t think there is anything to deal with Y/N, I’m not dead, I’m back for good.” There was a frustrated and slightly desperate tone in his voice. “Oz, I know that now but I still had to go through it thinking you were, it’s barely been a week since you’re back and our marriage just got annulled so I’m not really thinking about taking a low paying job right now!” you voice started to rise up as you became more frustrated. Oswald moved over hushing you into quietness. “My mother cannot hear us it is too early for her to know I’m alive.”

‘Actually she thinks you’re off cheating on me with other women.’ You think bitterly. Your nights you spend with Oswald quietly in your room then each morning you get to wake up to his mother reminding you that her son didn’t care about the other women he was with. He needed to become Re-alive soon because it was starting to get on your nerves.

“Y/N, I’m just being practical we need to start making money, we lost the apartment, I know you’ve had to sell a good deal of your things to cover medical bills.” He sounded more desperate as he pleased softly to you, wrapping his arms around you.

You melted in his embrace, putting your hands on his lower back. “Wait how do you know I’ve had to sell my stuff?” you said springing up to look at him. “P-perhaps I have made visits inside the apartment just to check up on things when you and Mother are out.” He sputtered trying to make it sound like he didn’t break and enter into your house when nobody was home. “You break into your own Mother’s apartment Oswald?” you questioned cocking one eyebrow up. “To check on things!” he tried to yell quietly but it came out as more of a seething whisper.

“Well if we are going to question each other, why did you not sell my suits? You know they’re worth a good deal of money.” Oswald said as he sat up straighter. Sighing you put your feet up on the railing. “No way you are going to think I’m an emotional wreck.” “Please tell me.” He said with that voice that made it hard to say no. “Fine… If you really wanted to know, they smelled like you and I couldn’t even look at them without crying.” You whispered. “Well you should have sold them, even in death a husband should provide for his wife.”

“I’m not your wife anymore Oswald.”

Oswald stayed silent for a long time. “I should get to bed it’s late.” You said standing up, brushing the crumbs off your pyjama pants. “Will you at least do me this one favour even thought I do not deserve it?” Oswald said reaching up to catch your pinky finger. You sighed looking down at him, “Fine.” You bit off your sentence before you could keep going. “I requested an interview for you at a restaurant, it’s for a waitress position and I would just like you to go.” If you didn’t like Oswald so much this would be a lot easier.

“Fine when is it and what is it called.” Oswald tried to stand but soon needed your help. You bent down to get him up and received a kiss.

“It’s tomorrow at Bamonte’s” he said smirking.


End file.
